Stolen
by ButYouCanCallMeLiz
Summary: Bella is stolen from everything she knows to be a slave for Edward Cullen. How will she react to this drastic change in lifestyle and, more importantly, how will Edward react? Will get very dark. All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first FanFic and I hope you like it! :)**

I felt a blanket of pain cover my whole side and I slammed into a wall and fell unceremoniously onto the mattress. I'm not going to lie, it was a crappy way to be woken up. Especially when your waking up from being unconscious. Never again will I complain about my alarm clock.

Who am I kidding, I'll probably never see my _family_ let alone my alarm clock again.

You always hear about stories like this but you'd never think they'd happen to you. In this case, it was kidnapping.

All I remember is walking home then being hit on the head with some thing _really hard_. Then waking up when I got thrown against this wall. I guess I shouldn't be so surprised, it cant always be like in the movies, with balaclavas and guys named Tony.

I rubbed my arm gingerly, trying to rub to pain away. I looked down the the mattress I was laying on and instantly jumped of it. It was covered in _all_ kinds of stains that I didn't want to think about. My improv jumping had left me on the floor, but hey, at least it was carpet.

I stood up and looked around. It was a really small room, maybe use to be a walk-in closet. Next to the mattress was a thin strip of space between an old bookshelf. Much to my disappointment, it didn't contain any books.

As I stood there frowning at the bookshelf - maybe hoping my frowning would make books magically appear - it hit me. _I had been kidnapped. KIDNAPPED!_ How was I standing here complaining about stains and bookshelves when I could _die any time now?_ I started pacing up and down the very short strip of space in the middle of the room. My hand were doing some weird fluttering thing and I started speaking strange gibberish sentences like "oh my, but I can't, how did, why, OH MY GOD, this isn't" over and over.

I finally slid down the wall and sat down. Not on the mattress though, I don't care how freaked out I was, I wasn't sitting on _that_.

Thats when heard the doorknob turn and saw the door start to open. It was like a horror movie happening right before my eyes.

That's when I heard someone come in and shut the door behind them. I had my eyes firmly focused on the floor.

"You've been crying." the voice stated. It was a deep voice, definitely a man, and it made me jump hearing it.

I simply nodded, not wanting to speak. That's when he lunged at me.

**Thanks so much for reading! I know it's really short but please review! If I get positive feedback I'll write another chapter. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I start, Wow, you are all amazing! My email went crazy! :) It took ages but I PM'ed all of you so you all know how amazing you are!**

**Happy reading! :D**

He lunged at me so fast I could barely even _think _to scream before he covered my mouth with his hand. He wiped away the tears I didn't even know I shed. It was a calming gesture but speed seemed to be this guy's "thing" because just as soon as wiped the tears away he backhanded me across the face.

Hard.

He leaned right into my ear and whispered "If you want to survive in this life, the first thing you should learn is _never_ make any unnecessary noise"

Then kicked me in the stomach.

I doubled over and let out a muffled _"oof"_

"Sorry Sweety, but better you hear it from me than _him_."

He seemed to find this absolutely hilarious and cackled quite loudly to himself. In any other situation – any _normal_ situation – I would have laughed along to make the moment less awkward.

When he finally calmed down, he studied me for bit. Actually, quite longer than a bit, I was starting to fell really uncomfortable and blushed under his gaze.

He crouched down again and held my chin with his thumb and pointer finger. He lifted my head up and moved it around a little to examine it from multiple angles.

"Aww." he cooed "I really did pick a cute one didn't I?"

I jerked my chin out of his grasp and frowned at him. I was getting sick of him playing around with me. However he did not take this well at all. His face went dark and he let out a frustrated snarl.

He slowly straightened himself out and I started to panic.

When he was fully upright he very slowly rolled his shoulders and moved his head from side to side like he was warming up.

I curled up in a ball, trying to protect my body from the attack that was surely about to come.

Then, as if a huge contrast to his previous slowness, he struck like a cobra and slapped me on the face again. But this time the force of the hit actually through me against a wall.

I reached up to rub my face, but as I said before, _this guy was fast, _and he kicked me in the side before I barely moved my hand.

Then kicked me again. And again.

I was feeling really sore. I didn't even try to move.

Although, this guy didn't seem to like a lot of my ideas, and this was another one apparently because he grabbed my hand and yanked me to a standing position.

He leaned right into my face and snarled.

"Enough 'play time'!" He blew away some of the blonde hair that had fell into his eyes and quickly turned and yanked me with him out the door.

I was right about the idea that the room use to be a walk in closet. When he dragged me out, it left us in a bedroom, but one that looked like it hadn't been used recently.

Before I could admire the "sights" he pulled me though another door into a bathroom.

Seriously what was with this guy and pulling? My arm will be pulled out of its socket it he does it again.

The bathroom like like it had been renovated a bit to suit a different purpose, I wasn't sure what though...

In the middle of these thoughts I almost missed him undressing me.

Without thinking I shouted "Hey! Hey!" and moved away, giving a fruitless attempt to cover what he had so easily bared.

This time I actually had time to realise the mistake before I felt the pain shoot up from my foot. He pressed his boot down hard on my bare toes, then with a smile that says he was enjoying this too much, he twisted his foot three time.

I gasped out in pain, then let out a very squeaky little cry that I was a little ashamed to say I made.

"You never learn do you? Oh Edward's going to have _fun_ with you!"

He then lunged at me again for the second time in the last 10 minutes and ripped off what few clothes I had left. He then dragged out a garden hose from a cupboard and connected it to the nozzle above the sink. He turned the taps very fast and as far as they would go, then lifted the hose'd nozzle like a gun and shot the water straight at me. The water hit me hard in the face and I turned my head from right to left looking for the occasional gap of air for me to breathe in.

Finally, the water stopped and I gasped for air.

He had a smug look on his face as he reached for a bottle and emptied the contents on my hair. He was basically _scratching_ my scalp as he rubbed it into my hair. I was almost missing the hose. Almost.

He grabbed a bar of soap and started rubbing small, random sections of my skin. When he seemed satisfied he picked up the hose again and sprayed me all over.

This time I knew to hold my breath. He left me shivering and he turned and left.

"You have 5 minutes"

He threw me a towel and a bunch of fabric then shut the door. I hastily dried myself then sifted through the fabric til I found out what it was; underwear and a white strapless dress.

I didn't question it, I just threw them on and started raiding the cupboards.

They wear mostly empty. Nothing that could be used as a weapon unless I was going to squirt shampoo in his eyes.

Which actually turned out to be my best idea. I felt incredibly silly as I held the bottle ready, pointed at the door, just waiting for him to open it.

I waited, feeling stupider by the minute. Surely it had already been 5 minutes.

He opened the door with no warning. There was about a second of shock before my reflexes kicked in.

Look I've said it before, and this is the last time I'll ever say it, he was _fast._ Apparently all he needed was a second.

Damn reflexes.

I shot the shampoo at him, but all I hit was his shoulder as he grabbed me by the throat. I clawed at his hands and felt them slowly tighten.

I started to grow more desperate but my nails seemed to have no effect on him. I felt my breaths get smaller and more labored. I could see small black dots in the middle of my vision and I was _not_ liking how big they were getting so fast.

I knew I was going to black out, then a miracle happened.

"Hey James, what are you doing? They want to get her ready for Edward."

I felt the hands leave my throat and I crumpled to the ground. I gasped for breaths and lightly held my fingertips to my throat like I was making sure the hands were gone.

The man at the door looked at me expectingly, like I was meant to follow him.

And as I got up to follow him, somehow, even though the hands were gone, I didn't feel like I'd dodged a bullet. I felt like I was heading out for something much worse.

**Not a great ending to a chapter but hey, at least it's longer! I know, I know, nothing exciting happened but it will soon, I swear! Please review! It means the world to me, even if it's just "cool story, bro :)" I would be thrilled.**

**Also, if you have any ideas, ANY please share because it would make writing this a lot faster.**

**You. Are. Awesome! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I have PM'ed all of you who made this a favorite story or put it on alert so that I know that you that I think your amazing! I don't think I mentioned this before, all chapters are in Bella's POV unless specified. I'll stop talking now so you can read. :)**

I just stood and stared at him. My mind caught in it's own thoughts. This guy didn't appreciate my pause, and simply sighed, said "James" and inclined his head towards me.

James grabbed me under the shoulders and lifted me off the ground and carried me to the guy at the door.

Wow, this guy had power! One twitch of the head and he could get James to do anything he wanted!

James set me back on my feet and practically shoved me at the guy.

"Good luck Dimitri, she's more trouble than she's worth." Then he turned around and left.

I was glad he was gone but that didn't ease the sickening feeling in my stomach.

Dimitri was much more calm than James but it didn't make him any less scary. I felt that at any moment he could lash out and kill me with just his thumb or something.

Dimitri lead me down a hall and into a bedroom. Inside were two men and two women. The first man was _really_ muscly with curly brown hair and a gorgeous blonde hanging off his arm. They reminded me of the star football player that always seems to go out with the head cheerleader in high school.

The other guy was muscly too, but I think anyone who stood next to the first guy would look a little pathetic in comparison. His sandy blonde hair and intense blue eyes made up for that though. He also had a girl at his side. This girl looked like the definition of "_petite_", she was small in every way however she still managed not to look as young as her size would suggest.

Everyone had very serious faces except for her, she seemed excited.

"She's all ready for you."

"Thank you Dimitri"

The Blonde girl spoke, however she didn't make eye contact with Dimitri, she was too busy looking me up and down. Dimitri nodded then left the room.

"What's your name?"

She gave me a look that suddenly made me feel so small. I stood frozen and gaped for a bit before I finally cleared my throat and answered.

"Bella."

It was sort of a squeak. Damn.

"Edward's going to love this! This is perfect!"

The small girl was practically bouncing. She moved towards me and tied a big red bow around my waist.

"Now you really are a present!"

"Alice, isn't this a bit much?"

The blonde girl had one eyebrow raised and most definitely did _not_ look impressed.

Alice however, seemed oblivious to the blonde's intimidating stare and shot her back a look that was if to say "Do you even know who your talking to? Of course it's not!"

Before Rose could retaliate in anyway Alice quickly said "Edward's coming!"

"Did you see something Alice?" This was the first time I'd heard the guy with sandy blonde hair talk.

"Pfft! No! I can hear him coming up that stairs! Walks like he has lead in his shoes, that boy."

The blonde girl rolled her eyes but followed the rest outside. I didn't know what to do. Should I follow? Should I hide?

The door was shut before I could follow them out so I was guessing they wanted me I the room. I walked over to the elaborate bed and sat down. It was so soft. I could hear their voices outside.

"Hey Edward! How was the business trip with dad?" I didn't recognize this voice, it must have been the muscly guy that didn't talk while he was in the bedroom.

"You've been to one, you been to them all. Just a bunch of old guys dressed up in suits. I'm just so glad I can take this one off!"

"Well wait for just one moment! We have a surprise!" This voice was Alice.

"What kind of surprise?"

He sounded wary. I'm guessing this was Edward.

"Open the door and find out!" This was Alice again.

The doorknob slowly started to turn and I felt my pulse start to pick up the pace. When the door opened, I can just say I was glad I was already sitting down, because my knees were like jelly. The most gorgeous man ever stood in the doorway. Messy bronze hair, expensive looking suit with the tie already pulled down and the most brilliant shade of green in his eyes.

He was the most wonderful man I had ever seen... Until he wrinkled his nose in disgust and his eyebrows scrunched together.

I felt my stomach drop.

"_What_ is this?"

He turned to look at the people behind him.

"It's time you had a new slave. All you've been doing is moping around the house." The blonde girl crossed her arms and glared at Edward.

"It's true!" Alice piped up "Your like a constant downer!"

"_Thank you _Alice, _Thank you_ Rosalie." He spoke in a very sarcastic tone and glared at each of them as he spoke their names.

"Take her to her room, I'll deal with... _her _in the morning."

He ran a hand through his messy hair and suddenly looked very tired.

"But she's your personal slave, she's suppose to sleep in your room!" Alice protested.

"Alice! I'll deal with it in the morning!" He gave her a menacing stare, I probably would have broken down and cried under it, but Alice just shrugged and said "Ok."

She started walking down the hall and the blonde guy instantly followed her.

A girl who I hadn't seen before and must have been a slave, came and took my hand and tugged me away to "show me the ropes". Just before we turned the corner I heard Alice call from down the hallway.

"By the way, her name's Bella!"

**If it just me or do you feel as if I got no where in that chapter? At least we finally met Edward! Yay! Well, no so yay for Bella... The story will kick in soon I swear! We just have to get through all this first!**

**Please, please review! It's really helpful to get your feedback! Constructive criticism is encouraged! It makes the story better!**

**I'll hopefully see you guys for the next chapter! :D**

**You are all really amazing! xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the response guys! :D The internet hasn't been working right so this is up a little later then I wanted. Before I see you at the bottom I want to thank some people who don't have their PM on so I haven't been able to thanks them.**

**Thank you to**

**KarlaAndTaniaAreImmortal**

**Chloe0500**

**HeToldMeBeSafe**

**Twilightaholic1122**

**rac753**

**chanahope**

**You are all awesome!**

Once we were out of earshot, the slave who was still dragging me by the wrist, started to speak.

"Ok, so my name is Angela, if you call me "Angie", we can't be friends anymore."

We started moving down a large staircase.

"Um, ok. My name's Bella."

Angela stopped in front of a door. She placed he hand on the door knob, but paused before turning it.

"This is the 'locker room' for a lack of a better word. This also has the only bathrooms that slaves are allowed to use so _please_ keep it clean!"

She finally opened the door and lead me in. One wall was covered in white lockers.

"These lockers hold all your clothes and any possessions you have. You get changed in here in the morning and night. I think they're here to save room in the bedrooms."

She turned to face the next wall.

"That door goes though to the toilets, the door next to it goes into the showers."

She tuned to the next wall. I was one long mirror with sinks in front of it.

"This is where everyone brushes their teeth, brushes their hair and – if you're lucky enough to have it – does their makeup. Make up and other luxuries are given as rewards, although considering your Edward's _personal slave_ I wouldn't expect much. This room gets VERY busy in the morning _and _night so if you plan to shower or use a mirror, get up early!"

She turned to the last wall.

"This door leads into the laundry, there is another door in the hallway too. You wash your clothes and the master's clothes in there but the master's first, never mix your clothes in with theirs. Never start a machine between 2 and 3pm because Esme has a nap then. Alice is _very_ picky about her clothes so follow the chart. Emmett's skin is _very_ sensitive to the fabric softener everyone else uses so he has a separate one, do _not_ forget or confuse the two and _do not_ mention it to any master's – god knows why you would though – but Emmett is very self conscious about it and doesn't want anyone else to know."

She then turned around and power-walked out of the room. I ran to keep up with her.

"Wow Angela! You speak so fast!"

"You'll get use to it honey. Master's don't like talking while you're 'on the job' so speak fast and quiet"

Opposite the locker room were two doors with a gold number 1 or 2 on them.

"These are the bedrooms. They have tons of beds in them and not all of them are filled so take your pick. You'll have to decide later because I still have to show you the dining room."

She turned back to face the locker room and went to the left.

"This is the dinning room. You have breakfast, lunch and dinner here. There are no bells to warn when it's time to eat so you better pay attention. The Cullens' hate bells, the only bell you will hear is in the morning. Another slave will ring it if they wake up early."

"What if no one wakes up early? What if everyone sleeps in?"

She gave me the strangest stare then said "No one sleeps in."

She shook her head as if she was trying to get rid of that thought.

"Hey Ang!"

I was too busy studying Angela's face I didn't notice two girls approach us. From they way they both looked, and the first girl spoke, I imagined them to be the type of girls to have an account on every social networking site know to man and type with numbers and symbols instead of letters. That is, if they _weren't_ slaves.

"Ooo, is this a newbie? Some girls have been gossiping about you already! Haha!"

I could tell from the other girl expression, that _they_ had been gossiping about me already.

"Anyways, I'm Jess but my friends call me Jessie or sometimes J."

"And I'm Lauren, Jess's best friend! But you can call me Lor or RenRen! Sometimes Jess calls me–"

"Anyways! Hey Ang, do you want me and Lor to take …"

"Bella."

"Right, Bella off your hands?"

"Um, sure. Hey, I'll see you later Bella."

Angela gave me a smile and left. I was sad to see her go, I didn't want to be stuck with these two. I felt like they had both just fallen out of TotalGirl or something.

"Oh Bella! We could call you Bell! Or LaLa!"

Lauren's squeals were starting to hurt my head. They did seem like gossips though, that means they would be the best people to ask about Edward. I really didn't want to be called "LaLa" though...

"Oh Bella! There's a spare bed next to us! You can sleep in our room. It's room 2 so there's less people!"

"Sure Jess! Why don't you show me?"

I followed them into Bedroom 2.

"We're beds 18 and 19. You can be 17 if you want."

"Ok."

"That means you locker is number 17 too."

I stood there awkwardly looking around the room. The beds were all plain and squashed together. I guess it was ok, seeing as we weren't going to be getting changed in here. I could see what Angela meant by saving room.

I sat on Jess' bed, where her and Lauren were already sitting.

"So, what's the goss on Edward?" I asked, trying to fit in with the vocabulary they used. I felt extremely silly.

"So you're his new slave?"

I nodded.

Jess and Lauren exchanged looks.

"What? What's that look suppose to mean?"

"Edward is super mean! He's like, famous for it in the slave training dictionary!"

I stared at Jess for a minute but decided to let it slide.

"So he's strict?"

"No, _Jasper_ and _Emmett _are strict. _Edward_ is mean."

"He like, _always_ has his cranky pants on. I have like, _never_ seen him smile." Lauren told me with a serious nod.

"So, he hits slaves?"

"No no!" Jess assured me and I relaxed... until Jess finished her sentence anyway.

"He just hits his slave. I heard he rapes them too."

"Ooo, I heard he made his slave walk around his room naked all day so he could 'take her' when ever he wanted." Lauren chipped in.

"I heard that too! I also heard..." Jess trailed off when she saw my face. I'm guessing it was even more pale white then normal. Maybe slightly green.

I thought I was just going to be hand feeding this guy grapes and doing his laundry. I wasn't expecting _this_ kind of slave.

I started to hyperventilate.

"Hey, maybe you should lie down..."

I nodded and moved over to my bed and collapsed.

I just lay there and let the same thought continuously run through my head.

Eventually Jessica and Lauren left. I waited until more people entered the bedroom before I finally went to my locker and put on the pajamas they gave me. They were stiff and scratchy. They were the complete opposite of what pajamas should be.

In the end it didn't matter because the bed was scratchy as well.

And _that_ didn't matter because I wasn't going to be able to sleep anyway.

I just laid there and let the words run through my head.

Edward. Hurt. Mean. Strict. Rape. Edward. Mean. Rape. _Slave._

**Thanks so much for reading! I know I've made you work for it but I SWEAR there will be some Dark Edward action happening next chapter! Get your excited pants on!**

**I'm glad I've gotten to check out your profiles too, I have found sooo many great new stories from looking through some of your favorite stories lists.**

**So, I'm going to my friend's house for a sleepover so that means no updates for two whole days! I know! The horror, how will we survive? ;) I'm sorry but I need to be social! Haha!**

**Please review! It makes me smile! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for being patient everybody! :) Thank you for taking the time to read my story! Quickly, before I start I have some people I need to thank who didn't have their PM on. **

**Thank you:**

**srgarner21**

**amberosia1**

**flock6**

**sonoio**

**Lizzie2325**

**ajruiz20**

**beans and cornbread**

**Cool beans. Now the new chapter! (Edward! Yay! :) )**

I did fall asleep in the end. I was really surprised. Who knew you could sleep that heavily under so much stress? I think I preferred it that way though, at least I wouldn't be falling asleep as I polished his shoes, or what ever I was suppose to do.

_Whatever else I was suppose to do..._

Oh god! What had I gotten into? What did I do to deserve this? I just wanted to walk home! Ugh! This was such a mess!

Angela had woken me up extra early so I could have a shower. It was so nice considering she didn't even sleep in the same bedroom as me, she was in Bedroom 1. It was nice to know someone here cared about me, it made me relax a little.

There were only a few other people in the showers, they greeted Angela warmly but in a sort of lazy, sleepy way. I didn't blame them. None of the rooms had windows but I was guessing the sun wasn't even up yet.

I kept my shower quick and changed just as fast. As I put my pajamas back in my locker I saw my white strapless dress that I had hastily thrown in last night. It still had the bow around it. I roughly folded it then stuck it under my other clothes. I was wearing the 'slave uniform' that everyone else was wearing. I was a simple, plain black dress dress but if I'd seen it under any other circumstances I would have thought it was cute.

I brushed my hair and stared at the mirror. I crinkled my nose and looked away. Why they chose me I would never understand.

"What are you doing? Let's get some breakfast before those blonde girls from Room 2 eat all the Rice Bubbles!"

Angela informed me over our bowls of cereal that 'those two blonde girls form Room 2' were infamous for stealing the last Rice Bubbles. She also had no idea what their names were.

Angela just sat there with a smug look on her face as she ate her breakfast. Sometime though, about halfway through, she realised my distress.

"Oh, hey! Are you worried about Edward? Don't be! He probably won't even call for you!"

"Call for me?"

"Yeah, most of the masters don't have their personal slaves with them all day because they don't need them. They just help the other slaves until their masters need them."

"How do they 'call us'?"

"Oh, you'll get yours soon." Angela held up her wrist. There was a silver loop around her wrist like a bracelet. There was a silver circle stuck on the side of the bracelet with a family crest stamped on it.

"It's to show you belong to the Cullens, yours will probably have Edward's name on it as well. It beeps when they need you, it's like a pager... sort of. It's a tracking device too."

"A tracking device?"

"Yeah, in case you try to escape." Suddenly her face became serious and panicked.

"Please, _please_ don't try and escape! I've seen what they do to them! It's... they... Please don't try. No one ever escapes. _Ever._"

He eyes bored into mine. I was sort of creeped out, I was half expecting her to say "I see dead people". I looked away and simply nodded. Angela looked visibly relieved.

Before either of us could say anything, two plates slid next to us on the table.

"Hey B!"

It was Jessica and Lauren. I really wasn't in the mood to talk to them, I don't think I'll _ever_ be in the mood to talk to them.

"Hey." I mumbled.

"You got up early. Couldn't sleep? Haha!"

I laughed with her even though I had no idea what was so funny.

"Ooo! Did you see Rosalie's new bling today?"

Lauren leaned in towards the table and nudged Jessica.

"Not today but I _have_ noticed a few over the last few days!"

"Won't Daddy Cullen be proud, that's two now!"

The sarcasm Lauren used was so obvious, it could have been seen from space.

"Wait, what's this?"

The two girls squealed and tried to talk at once. I sighed. I shouldn't have asked.

"Shush, Lo_ren! _Ok so, when your a personal slave, sometimes your master gives you jewelery and stuff to make it obvious to other people that you're 'his'."

"And lately Rosalie has been getting a lot of diamond encrusted jewelery from Emmett." Lauren butted in.

Jessica gave her a glare before continuing on.

"Emmett's her master." she explained "Anyway, everyone has been thinking there has been a secret romance between the two and now, judging by the fact she wears more diamond to work than the _queen, _we can safely say they're an item."

"... Is that it?"

"Well, it probably wouldn't be such a big deal if is wasn't for Jasper. Ja–"

"Jasper's the other master!" Loren bust out, obviously not enjoying the lack of attention.

Jessica's head whipped to face Loren. He eyes narrowed menacing.

"Yes" she said slowly, not taking her eyes off Loren "_Anyway!_ Jasper fell head over heels in love with a slave here called Alice. He wanted to marry her and save her from slavery but his father couldn't bare the thought of his eldest son marrying _a slave_." Jessica snorted at the last comment she made.

Loren took this as her chance to speak.

"Yeah, so now Alice is his slave but does like, _nothing!_ Jasper got in master Carlisle's bad books for it so he stays quiet most of the time to avoid being kicked out of the house. That's why master Emmett tried to hide his 'relationship' with Rosalie."

"Yeah but judging by her new accessories, it's not going to stay hidden for long." Jessica sighed happily "I love drama!"

All of a sudden, as if by some sort of silent signal, everyone slowly started to get up and leave. Angela grabbed my hand and dragged me away.

"Sorry" she apologized when she saw me rubbing my arm where she grabbed me "I just wanted to get away from those girls. They get on my nerves. Anyway, its time to start working!"

I followed Angela, even though I had no idea what I was meant to be doing. Was I suppose to find Edward? I didn't have a bracelet so I wouldn't know when he needed me.

I followed Angel upstairs. She was carrying a huge washing basket from the laundry. She knocked softly on the door and waited for permission before she went inside.

I was shocked to find the guy – well _master, _I guess – with sandy blonde hair from when I first arrived. Well, who it was wasn't so surprising. It was more that he was hugging a slave and only wearing a pair of jeans.

The slave was Alice, I remembered her name from the first day. That's when it clicked, _she_ was the Alice that master Jasper had fallen in love with!

"Sorry," he spoke to Angela and laughed "I'm a little slow getting ready this morning" and he pointed to his bare chest.

"Just all the ones on the floor" he said to Angela as Alice thrust a shirt at him. He gave Alice a peck on the lips before he started pulling the shirt over his head. Angela started collecting the clothes off the floor and piled them in the basket.

It wasn't until Alice looked at me that I realised I has just been standing there staring at the two of them. I quickly looked away and started helping Angela.

"Oh Bella! We better get you to Edward!" I looked up and Alice was already at my side. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me out the door. She moved down the hallway to a new door. I tried to remember it for future reference.

Alice started brushing off my shoulder and smoothing my skirt. I took an uncomfortable step back. She looked me in the eye and smiled. "Go get 'em, Tiger!" and turned and left.

I didn't miss her quickly looking over her shoulder at me with a worried look before she turned the corner.

Great, just the confidence boost I needed.

I remembered how Angela had knocked first and decided it was a good idea. I knocked three times and strained my ears for the voice inside.

I heard a faint 'come in" and I slowly opened the door. My heart was pounding, it was almost painful. I only noticed how much my hands were sweating when I closed the door behind me.

When I finally moved my eyes off the ground I saw him looking at me expectantly. When I did nothing but stare, he gave an exasperated sigh and moved towards me.

If possible my heart beat _harder. _Yep, it was definitely painful now.

He gave a swift kick to the back of my knees and my knees buckled under me. He put his hand on my head and pushed me toward the ground as I fell, speeding up and process and sending arrows of pain up my knees.

I held in the groan and bit my lip.

"Whenever you first greet a master," he growled "you will kneel until they tell you to get up."

Angela hadn't done that for Jasper. I had no idea why but I didn't have time to figure it out because Edward started talking again. This time in a much calmer voice.

"I don't want to be harsh with you if I don't have to, so if you just do as I say and be a good girl, I won't have to hurt you. Can you do that for me?"

There was silence. It took me a moment to realise he wanted a response and suddenly a million thoughts flooded my head.

You should say 'yes'. No James told you not to talk. Who cares about James! It's been too long to respond, just stay still. No! You should nod. But you'll loo–

_Whack!_

I felt my head snap to face the ground as he hit up the back of the head.

"Can you do that for me?" he repeated. His voice was much angrier this time, and he emphasized every word.

I nodded eagerly this time, even though it made my neck sore.

"Good, rebels are no good to me. They end up too broken to use."

I gulped.

"This is your bracelet." He held out a silver loop and I stuck out my hand.

He slipped it on and pressed it until it was too small for me to slip off. It made small clicking noises as he pressed on it. I couldn't pull it larger again. It reminded me of these 'ties' I'd seen mechanic's use when I went on an excursion in primary school.

It had the Cullen crest on it as well, but it also had an 'EDWARD' engraved in between the crest.

"You are to come here every morning and wake me up at 8am sharp. If you forget, believe me, you will not live to see lunch."

He paused a moment and let it sink in.

"You will bring my breakfast to my room, I don't eat breakfast with the family."

He continued on with his list. I knew I wasn't going to remember all his. I started to freak out. What would he do to me if I didn't remember?

"Isabella! ISABELLA! What did I just ask you?" he practically roared. I felt just like I was in high school again. Except daydreaming in high school wouldn't have such dire consequences.

I didn't know what to say.

"Answer me you stupid girl!"

Without even thinking, I shot back.

"Hey! I am _not_ stupid!"

I regretted it even as I was speaking it. I was a reflex I'd had my whole life. I _wasn't_ stupid, but I was slowly doubting that more and more lately, from all my stupid mistakes. Most of them had ended in pain.

My head hit the wall the second I finished the last syllable of 'stupid'. Half of my vision was black and I could hear his footsteps. I scrambled up and tried to move as I was half blind but I felt his hand against my cheek, which slammed me into a wall again.

I was really seeing stars at this point.

"Go get my breakfast. I'll call you if I need you again. For your own sake, you better hope I don't."

I practically crawled out of the room as fast as I could. I shut the door behind me and slumped against the wall and waited for the pain and the stars in my vision to leave.

I could still feel the sting in my cheek as I stood up, wiped away the tears and headed for the kitchen.

**I hope this makes up for the days I was away! **

**You are all awesome, I loved your reviews! I couldn't ask for nicer people to read my story. Especially the ones that point out spelling mistakes or give me ideas or suggestions.**

**I'm doing this for you guys! :)**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow! You guys get more and more awesome you know that? I come back to my email and it's full of emails from you amazing people! We are well over the 50 review mark but this story now has over 50 story alerts and favorites! :D!**

**As always, thank you to the people who didn't have their PM turned on.**

**These lovely people are:**

**clair kay**

**53ssenoildlareme**

**itachi159159**

**Booksurfer1500**

I had a tough time adjusting to Edward's rules and lifestyle. He wasn't very keen on_teaching_me how to do things and he was more of a throw-whatever-is-closest-at-you-until-you-get-it-right kind of guy.

I hadn't gotten too badly hurt, just a few bruises. The only thing that was bothering me was my arm. He'd thrown a picture frame that was actually sharper than it looked. It cut me right across the arm and it started bleeding like a surgical wound that was fresh cut. Angela tore a strip of fabric and wrapped it tightly around my arm. It was really starting to bug me and it was stinging a bit.

Edward raised an eyebrow when he saw it but made no comment when he called me and asked me to re-make his bed. Apparently it's one of the "common slave's"-a non personal slave- job to make it but they had done it _all wrong._

He stood and gave me very detailed reason as to _why _the bed was made so wrong then stood and watched as I fixed it. When I was done he decided I should "just do it all over again" and ripped the sheets off the bed and threw it on the floor, including the pillows.

I let out a quiet sigh and rolled my eyes but he must have seen because the next thing I knew, I felt his hand strike across my face.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and tried to keep back the tears that started to flood in my tear ducts and left my face blank. I opened my eyes and started picking up all the pillows and sheets so I could make his bed again.

The day seemed to go on for forever. He rarely had to use the call button because I was already in his room doing some other stupid, pointless task. I'm pretty sure he just loved the power he had for making me do pointless exploit. Also, apparently he had nothing better to do then to watch me work my ass off and he probably found some sick enjoyment in it.

The closest thing I have ever seen to Edward smile is the look he gets on his face after he sees_my_face when he asked me to polish the bath taps, or alphabetize his shoes by their Italian designer names.

I was relieved when he told me to tell the kitchen staff he would be attending dinner that night with his family. First it meant I could actually_leave_his room! Also, it meant it was nearly dinner time which meant I could leave!

The kitchen was huge! The marble adorned the counter top and added style to the whole kitchen the appliances looked to be high tech, I was afraid to touch anything. I guess nothing's too good for the Cullen's. I should have guessed, I mean who in this day and age has slaves? Or even maids?

What if someone comes over? Do they hide us? This can't be legal.

All the people in the kitchen were really commendable and helped me find Mrs. Cope. Apparently she was the Head Kitchen person thing. She was so much older than I expected. When she saw me she smiled and then frowned a little as she appraised me.

"Hmmm, you look like you've been in the wars today, Honey. What happened?"

I didn't know what to answer. Was I supposed to just tell people my master hit me? It didn't seem right. Thankfully, after a few moments of me gaping like a fish, another cook saved me.

"Bella, right?" I nodded. The girl turned to Mrs. Cope and said "She's Edward's new slave."

Mrs. Cope gasped.

"Oh you poor girl!"

She's looked like she wanted to fuss over me but had no idea how. He hands fluttered all around me but never touched me. I just stood there awkwardly and shifted my weight between my feet. Eventually she gave up.

"Um, Mrs. Cope?" I asked when she finally stopped moving.

"Yes, dear?"

"Edward wanted me to tell you that he'll be coming to dinner..." I trailed off.

"Oh of course! He can just show up whenever he wants! He won't pull himself away from his room for a week but now finally decides he has the time!" She threw her hands in the air and rolled her eyes.

I didn't know why she was so mad, It wasn't like was a member of the family, missing him at dinner. I didn't question it though. I just thanked her and left.

Edward hadn't called me so I just when to my bedroom to rest. I was so tired! And I needed to pee! You never really thought about it but I had eaten barely_anything_today let alone pee'd! My mouth was dry from not talking, I hated this.

Some other slave girls who shared the same bedroom came in. They smiled and introduced themselves as Becca and Claire.

"Hey, what'd ya do? Run into a pole?" Becca asked.

"Yeah, like_one hundred times_?" Claire joked.

I laughed with them. Their joking attitude was amazingly refreshing and I would have literally, done anything to stop them if they tried to leave.

"No, it was just Edward. He's trying to 'break me in' "

"Oh, that's rough!"

"Yeah that sucks! In a way I'm glad I'm not a personal slave. I might not get all the jewelry, but I also don't get all the scars!"

"Hey, where did ya get that one?" Becca pointed to a bruise on my calf.

"Oh, um… He kicked my leg out of the way as he was trying to get to the bathroom and I was on the floor, checking to see if his keys fell under the bookcase."

"Oh, well what's that one from?" Claire pointed to a red mark on the back of my hand.

"That's where I spilt his coffee on my hand, which made me drop the tray on my toe which caused this" I pointed to my toe "and made his do this" I pointed to my arm with the bandage.

"Ouch! I don't even_want_know!"

"What about that mark on your shoulder blades?"

"He flicked a rubber band at me."

"Why?"

"Well..." I started my story of what happened.

I spoke to Becca and Claire for ages and eventually more people joined and I had a whole crowd around me. It got turned into a game of where I_wasn't_hit when Angela come in.

"There you all are! I wondered why the hall was nearly empty. You guys so know its dinner time right?"

Most many girls rushed out the door. A few waited to the traffic to ease but finally, everyone was gone except Angela.

She looked me up and down and frowned but kept quiet. We went to dinner to dinner together.

After dinner I just wanted a shower and to go to bed. As I was in the shower I eased my bandage off. I gasped when I saw it. I was all red and puffy! I poked it gently and it hurt, I guess the dirty cloth Angela wrapped it in made it infected. I tried to carefully wash the cut, then the bandage.

When I got out of the shower I wrung the cloth out and tied it around my arm before anyone could see. I didn't want to attract any more attention then I already did today.

It was nice people cared and wanted to get to know me, but I'd be happy to just a sort of shadow for the next few days.

I got out of the shower and found Angela brushing her teeth over a sink. She spat into the sink and smiled.

"Feel better?"

I nodded.

"First day's always the worst! At least you sort of know what you're doing tomorrow!"

I smiled and nodded in agreement.

**

* * *

**

I so didn't know what I was doing, I mean yes I knew to kneel when I first got in the room and not to talk but he was getting me to do completely different occurrences. I learnt to avoid eye contact (from a blow to the head), not to ask him_any_questions about cleaning (from being shoved into a wall) and to answer "Yes, master" to_everything_he says to me (from having his lamp rammed into my stomach).

I saw a peek at his closet and saw he had moved his shoes. I swear if he made me do them again I would... I would... do nothing.

Well, that was depressing and I get to_do nothing_for the rest of my life. If something bugs me, too bad because I'm a slave now. He didn't care if I had something to say.

His whole room looked messy actually and I started to pack a few things up and put them away, the whole time he was watching me like a hawk.

I went to put some book back on his shelf when I saw him stiffen and look around a little. I quickly looked at the books and noticed one had a bookmark in it. I left that one where it was and took the rest back the shelf also I saw him relax. A sense of pride washed through me as I realized I did something right.

My bandage got caught in between the books and I fumbled with them as I tried to get free. All of a sudden Edward is beside me and yanks at the loose end that held the knot of my bandage together.

"Why do you have this ridiculous thing on anyw–?"

He stopped and stared at my arm with his mouth hanging open. I looked down, the cut had gotten much more red and puffy, and the edges also looked slightly green. It made my stomach roll and I looked away.

Edward tentatively reached down and poked at the side of it. I hissed and then automatically flinch, waiting for the slap for making noise.

Instead when I looked up, he looked stunned, worried and maybe a little guilty. He quickly collected himself and said

"We have to take you to Carlisle!"

He grabbed my good arm and pulled but I pulled back and tried not to move. It was probably the stupidest thing to do but I knew Carlisle was Edward's father and was in charge of everyone! Was he going to kill me? "Put me down" because I was damaged? I saw no reason to get Carlisle involved. I didn't care how much Edward hurt me for resisting and I wasn't going to be killed without a fight!

Edward raised his hand and I turned my head away. Instead of feeling a sharp slap I feel him run his hand down my cheek.

"Shh Bella, its ok Carlisle is just going to help you."

Yeah, help me end my life unnaturally early! I struggled against his hand and I felt him stroke my cheek again.

"Bella, he's a doctor, he'll fix your arm. Just trust me!"

My breathing calmed as he stroked my cheek. I finally looked up and I was greeted with a pair of amazing green eyes. They stared right at me and I stopped breathing altogether. Had his eyes always been green?

My mind went fuzzy and I nodded. Edward took the wrist of my good hand and led me through the halls, I paid no attention to where we were going. Why was he being so nice? I didn't even know he_could _be nice!

He stopped just outside a door and looked at me one more time and sighed.

"Why do you make me hurt you Bella? Why can't you do as you're told?"

Anger flared in me. What? I_did_do as I was told! He didn't see though because he had turned to face the huge door in front of us.

He knocked twice. The large wooden doors made the sound echo all down the hall. Then, without any warning, they burst open.

**Woo! Nice(ish) Edward! You get to meet Carlisle next chapter! Is this a good thing or not though?**

**Haha, thanks so much for reading! Especially those of you who review**_**every**_**chapter! You guys amaze me!**

**A big thanks to midnightstar00, this is her first chapter she has ever Beta'd for me! Very brave for taking on my terrible grammar skills! :)**

**Please review! I love hearing from you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks so much for all the support everyone! And for being so patient! You guys are the only reason I'm still writing this! :)**

**As always, I want to say thanks to everyone who had their PM turned off:**

**francetwo**

**mneace**

**edwardismyvampiresweetheart**

**Savannah77**

**You guys are amazing!**

**Ok, So I had a little help writing this chapter, midnightstar00 has written the Creepy Carlisle bit (because every time I tried he ended up like Dr Frank N Furter) and also wrote a little bit just before the end. If you like it, check out her stories! Enjoy!**

Previously on Stolen

_Edward raised his hand and I turned my head away. Instead of feeling a sharp slap I feel him run his hand down my cheek._

_"Shh Bella, it's ok Carlisle is just going to help you."_

_Yeah, help me end my life unnaturally early! I struggled against his hand and I felt him stroke my cheek again._

_"Bella, he's a doctor, he'll fix your arm. Just trust me!"_

_My breathing calmed as he stroked my cheek. I finally looked up and I was greeted with a pair of amazing green eyes. They stared right at me and I stopped breathing altogether. Had his eyes always been green?_

_My mind went fuzzy and I nodded. Edward took the wrist of my good hand and led me through the halls; I paid no attention to where we were going. Why was he being so nice? I didn't even know he couldbe nice!_

_He stopped just outside a door and looked at me one more time and sighed._

_"Why do you make me hurt you Bella? Why can't you do as you're told?"_

_Anger flared in me. What? I did do as I was told! He didn't see though because he had turned to face the huge door in front of us._

_He knocked twice. The large wooden doors made the sound echo all down the hall. Then, without any warning they burst open._

"Father," Edward announced as he walked in to the room. "This is father's examination room you will treat him and this room with respect and if I hear anything you will be punished severely tonight." Edward whispered in my eyes.

"Yes master." I returned.

"Edward my boy, what has brought you here?" A man with blonde hair, blue eyes and a lab coat spoke.

"I bring my slave who's arm is infected." He explained and he pushed me on the examination table. "Sit."

"Hmm, what a beautiful slave you have here? Well let me see your arm and while we're here we might as well do an examination to…make sure everything is alright."

"Okay I'll be in my office, tell me if anything goes wrong. I'll be back in 45 minutes."

Edward left the room as his father went to go get what looked like to be a portable table with many different medical instruments, some were small and others were rather large and shaped weird.

"Doctor what are you gonna do to me?" I whimpered as he pulled out some needles.

"Don't worry and be a good pet. Here take everything off and put this on." He said as he tossed me a robe you would find at the hospital.

When he was done searching and I was in the robe he came over to me and caressed my cheeks his face close to mine.

"You are too beautiful to be here my dear, your master abuses you too much. Let me take you and you'll be come my queen and together we'll leave this place." He whispered as his breath washed over my face. He reached behind me and moved the robe out of the way but I started whimpering.

"Please don't." I whispered.

"Shh I'm not going to hurt you my beautiful." He pulled me closer to him and sniffed my hair. "Let me rub the antibiotic cream on your arm and then I want you to lie down and put your feet on the stir ups." He said as he rubbed the cream on my arm and I did what I was told.

"Good girl I won't have to get the boy on you but if you don't listen I will." The doctor did the examination and I was clearly uncomfortable as he touched me and caressed me in no way a doctor should I couldn't hold back the tears that have formed for what he was doing to me. It felt like hours later when Edward came back.

I came out of the "examination room" feeling dirty. I left quickly before Edward could ask me to do anything else. I practically sprinted into the shower, throwing my clothes on the floor instead of folding them like I normally do.

I started scrubbing myself viciously with the soap, all my eerie calmness from first leaving that room had completely vanished.

I was practically a mad woman, scrubbing every inch of my skin. Eventually, I ended up on the floor panting. I don't know if it was because I finally felt clean, or because I didn't have the energy to scrub anymore.

I heaved myself off the floor, I felt drained. All my energy had just seemed to disappear. I toweled myself down roughly, just dabbing my towel against whatever seemed closer at the time.

I didn't need a mirror to see I looked terrible. I really didn't care at that point.

I was just about to collapse onto one of the wooden dining room chairs when I felt two sets of arms around me.

"Group hug!" I heard someone squeal right into my ear.

"Bel-_la!_" Lauren said, squatting my shoulder playfully "We've_barely_seen you! Where have you been hiding? HAHAHAHA!"

Lauren burst into a fit laughter with Jessica following close behind her. Apparently this was amazingly tiring, because afterwards, both Lauren and Jessica where fanning themselves frantically with their hands.

I was way to grumpy to bother even trying laughing with them. I was tired, I still felt dirty even_after_my shower and I_'m pretty sure I just got molested by Edward's dad!_

Lauren and Jessica seemed oblivious to my mood though.

"So, I take it that Edward's been working you hard?"

"God, I wish Edward would work_me_hard!"

"RenRen! You're so_baaaaad!"_

They were both giggling madly at each other. I so wasn't in the mood for this.

"Look guys, I have t–"

"No! Don't go!"

They both latched onto my arms. Seriously, did they share a brain? How else did they do_absolutely everything_at the_exact same time!_

"You look sad, tell us what's wrong!"

"Yeah, we've read every single one of_Ask Suzie's!_ responses in all the magazine's in the house like, at least, 5 times. So we're practically qualified now."

They both nodded very seriously at me.

Part of me felt that I_should_talk to them... and of course a part of me was also wondering how the hell they did the synchronization thing again and another part was laughing hysterically.

Also, I should be nice to them, seeing as I'm going to be stuck in a house with for God knows how long. What's the worst that could happen?

Famous last words.

* * *

"Oh my god! I totally agree with you! This one time, I was walking by and Edward was all 'why haven't you swept the floor' and I was like 'I'm doing laundry' and he was all 'Well do it'. Seriously! How rude!"

"Jeez, what a total prick!"

I looked between Lauren and Jessica, kind of awed. Could they really be that oblivious?

We were swapping 'war stories' from living with Edward. From what I could tell Emmett and Jasper weren't so bad. They were strict, but never mean.

Why did I have to get stuck with the crazy guy?

It turned out I was right about hanging out with Jessica and Lauren, it was nice. They took my mind completely off what had happened to me. I still think I would have preferred to just chill out with a book, but the chances of me finding a book was pretty low.

"Oh! I have a good one! So, I was going down the hallway right? And like, Edward was just like, standing there. So I like, walked by, but my arm totally brushed past his and I was like 'Whoa! Sorry!' and he was like '...'"

Jessica showed us what Edward "was like" by pulling a face that to be honest, made her look like she had either sucked a lemon, or was posing for her MySpace DP.

I couldn't help but laugh. Jessica and Lauren looked at me for a bit before laughing too.

"Jessie! You do the best Edward impersonation!"

"Oh hey! Bella, your bracelet just started flashing!"

I looked down.

"Oh, thanks Jess."

"Stupid Edward! Interrupting our girl time! They make me all so mad!"

"Me too! You know what we should do? Have a protest!"

Jessica squealed! "Yes! We could all stop working and have a bake sale!"

I was just about to leave when I stopped at the doorway.

"Wait, why would you have a bake sale?" I asked.

"To raise money for our cute protesting shirts! Duh!"

I laughed. "Oh of course!"

"Isn't it a great idea?"

I looked down at my bracelet that was still flashing. I_really_had to go; actually I should have already been there.

"Sure! I love it!"

I quickly ducked out the door before they could distract me further. I sprinted up the steps. I took a deep breath before I opened the door to try and calm my breathing.

As soon as I opened the door, I narrowly missed a book flying my head.

"Oh_thank youslave!_You finally decided to grace us with your presence?"

I looked down, embarrassed and felt another book hit the door behind me, dangerously close to my head.

"I'm sorry I called you at an_inconvenient_time for you! Seriously, what the fuck were you thinking? Do you_want me_to fucking hit you?"

I stayed silent and just looked at the floor.

"Now come and do my fucking laundry!"

He threw a pile of dirty clothes at my face, I was looking down so I didn't see them coming. I walked around the room collecting his clothes off the floor. The only time he moved was to snatch a piece of clothing off the floor just before I grabbed it and threw it across the room.

I didn't saying anything though and kept my expression blank, he had already swore three times.

I shut the door quietly behind me and let out a breath of air I didn't know I was holding.

I walked in to the laundry but just before the door shut I saw something in the hallway that made me stop. I kept the door open a crack, giving me one thin vertical line of vision.

I saw one of the master's in the hallway,_which one was he?_Emmett, this guy was definitely Emmett. Why was a master in this hallway? Master's were never seen here, they had no need too.

"Oh, I'll take those for you Bella!"

I jumped at least a foot in the air, dropping a few of the clothes I felt myself blush at being caught spying Angela helped me pick them up and took them out of my hands.

"Thanks Angela!"

I smiled warmly at her; she was easily the hardest worker here.

I went back to peaking through the crack in the door.

He was talking to Jessica and Lauren, their backs were facing me so I couldn't see their expression but Emmett looked mad. He couldn't compare to Edward, actually, Emmett just looked really frustrated and stunned.

Which was understandable I guess, I think everyone gets that way when they talk to those two? However, I don't think that was the case because just then Emmett grabbed Jessica by the shoulders and shook her a little. When he did, she turned a little and I could see she was crying.

Then what I heard her say next literally stopped my heart beating for a few seconds.

"B-Bella told us it w-was a-a good idea!" she wailed.

I quickly shut the door but I was frozen. A million thoughts rushed though my head so fast, it was a wonder I even understood them.

The protest idea, did they really do it? And they were blaming me!

Angela must have noticed me because she started to walk my way. That was before the door burst open and I was sent sprawling on the floor.

Then I was in for the second shock of the day.

_Two_masters in the slave's hallway and this time it was Edward and furious was what you probably would have called him 4 stages ago on the 'Angry Scale'.

I was frozen on the floor, his face was red and he grabbed my arm and pulled. He dragged me down the hallway; all the slaves were staring in shock. He was pulling at my skin on my arm and I yelped.

He kept dragging.

"So this is why you were late? Starting up a_rebellion?_" He shouted it out and because we were still in the hallway everyone could hear. When he got to the stairs I thought he would finally let me get up but he didn't. He dragged me down every single one of those stairs and there was nothing I could do to stop the_thump-thump_as my head every one of them.

Then I realized we were going_down._I didn't know there was anyway further down than the ground floor. Why was I going to the basement?

"Are you_that_stupid? Did you think you could win?"

He kept yelling. Even when he finally let me go and had me and I slumped against a wall, he was yelling.

Most of it went right over my head as I paid attention to more important things like: Where the hell were we? And what had Jessica and Lauren done?

"Are you listening slave?" he shouted. "Answer me damn it." When I didn't say anything he kicked my arm and the pain was excruciating. He pulled his leg back and kicked the same spot again and I screamed as the pain become unbearable.

"Please stop." I whimpered. This time he stomped on my leg and I almost didn't feel it because of the pain in my arm.

"You stupid bitch as long as you're mine I don't have to stop doing anything. Why? Because you are worthless and my fucking slave and next time you want to come up with stupid plans don't involve those two skanks." He continually stomped on my leg until he seemed satisfied. My head blocked out as he kept hitting my body and shouting.

I just lay on the ground and sobbed. Everywhere hurt. I couldn't move.

He paused and just looked at me. Eventually he sighed and grabbed my arm again. This time he dragged me into a room just behind where I was laying.

He threw me on the ground and I whimpered again.

"I'll come and get you when I feel like it." He alleged as he closed the door and I heard many locks lock together.

I just stayed on the ground crying. I was trying to make my sobs as quiet as possible to stop my chestmoving too much as it hurt so badly. I just lay there, pain radiating from everywhere in my body. I use to think I was strong and tough, but now I was so sure. I remember in some of the stories I read that a character would pass out when they were in too much pain or too traumatized. Well I was certainly both, why wasn't I passing out? I would do anything to avoid the pain.

I laughed bitterly to myself. And here I was thinking it couldn't get any worse.

**Urgh, I use**_**way**_**too many italics. Ha-ha, I hope you liked it (or didn't like it, seeing as Bella just had gotten beaten up pretty bad...)**

**Please review! I love hearing your thoughts on the chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow! The response I got from the last chapter was amazing! You guys really don't disappoint! :) I'm still PM'ing all the new guys but, as always, I need to say thanks to all the people who had their PM off and I couldn't contact:**

**Nadin6**

**winterguardQueen123**

**robmor**

**alex121**

**evans71**

**X Elizabeth X**

I woke up with the most excruciating pain throbbing all over my body. It was actually what had waked me up. I was in one of those half unconscious state where something is bugging you too much to fall completely asleep but your also too unconscious to realize what's wrong and _why_ you aren't falling asleep.

You know what I'm talking about? Yes? No?

Well it doesn't matter because that was the best part of my day. When I woke up the throbbing was all I could think about. I couldn't move.

I think I might have been slightly delirious too because I could have saw the pain had its own heartbeat and was throbbing in time to its pulse.

I was starting to cramp up from lying in the same awkward position that I had been in since I was thrown onto the floor. I didn't need any more unnecessary pain and I tried to roll onto my back.

It took a couple goes before I finally moved onto my back. It was like I had completely forgotten how to move my muscles. Either that or they just weren't listening to me.

The room was dark except for one small rectangular window right up near the ceiling. From here it looked like one piece of solid glass with no latch or window.

It cast a dim light over the room and I could make out what looked like boxes stacked up against the walls. It wouldn't surprise me if there really was their basement.

My muscles already hated me enough right now so I didn't try standing up or moving around anymore. I needed something to distract me from the pain, anything. But at the moment, all I had was me. Yay. Note the sarcasm there.

I wondered how long I was going to be here. An image flashed in my mind of Edward yelling at me.

"_I'll come and get you when I feel like it."_

When would that be? He's not going to feel guilty about leaving me here for days. Actually, he probably would forget about me, only remembering when someone asked him what the horrible smell was coming from downstairs.

How long could a human go without food? Was it a week without water and two without food? Or was it 5 days without water and 8 without food?

I had no idea, I think I was just guessing random numbers at this point.

Eventually I gave up, it was too depressing anyway. Did I really want my last thoughts to be mentally debating to myself whether I was going to live for 5 more or 8 more days?

Instead, I imagined someone coming to save me. The images in my head were black and white and they flicker in my head like an old movie. I was wearing a frilly dress with feathers in my hair and handsome cowboy broke down the wall. He scooped me into his arms and galloped away with me on his horse.

I replayed it over and over, slightly different each time. Sometimes Edward shows up just as we were leaving. Sometimes he drew out a gun. Other times he just shook his fist which I suppose isn't very realistic but I guess neither is a cowboy bursting through the wall.

Those thoughts played over in my mind until I finally fell asleep.

I woke up feeling nearly just as bad but I was sick of just laying down. I shakily stood up despite my body's protest. I told my body to shut the hell up and quit its whining.

I sort of stumbled over to a wall and ran my hand along it as I walked round the room to try and get an idea of the size. There were boxes in the way for a while so I traced over those instead. I also found a door, but of course it was locked. I wondered if I could ram something into the door to break it down. Just as I realized once I broke down the door I would have nowhere to run to.

I was resting it on the doorframe and I felt something hard under my palm. I tried to get a feel of what it was when the room was suddenly illuminated with light.

I looked at my hand and saw I'd found the light switch. I squinted my eyes a little bit, I wasn't use to light this bright yet.

I took another look around the room and was glad I couldn't see the floor before. It looked dirty and greasy. I shuddered at the thought of sleeping on it for so long.

I looked out the window and it looked dark. So I had been in here for at least one day. Only one day and I felt like it'd been a million years.

I walked over slowly to the boxes, wincing a couple times on the way there. I opened a box and looked inside; it was a bunch of trophies. I pulled one out. It said "12 and under, Fairest Player" and had a soccer player on the top. I pulled out more trophies. They all ranged from different kinds of awards to different kinds of sports, but none were for the age over 14.

I put them all back in the box and in another box I found some plates and a gravy boat. I open another again and found other broken toys that looked like they had seen better days. Another one held books. I looked more thoroughly through that box. Most were children's stories but I read them all.

I sighed after finishing a book, why couldn't _my_ prince save me from a tower by climbing my hair. It sounded so easy in the books. I bet those princess's didn't have to wait long for their prince.

I was going to have to wait for _ages_.

Then I thought to myself, no, I don't need a prince to save me. I'm not a damsel in distress. I could save my fucking self!

The only way out way the door and the window and if I opened the door I would have to walk through the whole house to escape. The window it was.

I grabbed a trophy from the box and started piling the boxes on top of each other. I would climb the boxes then smash the glass with the trophy.

I climbed the boxes, more than once I paused onto of a box because it was wobbling too much or my legs were complaining from tremendous use.

When I finally reached the window I saw it _did_ have a latch, I must not have seen it from the dark or being on the wrong angle or something.

I twisted the latch and tried to push the window open. It wouldn't budge and pushing on it had made the boxes underneath me wobble dangerously. I started hitting the frame with the trophy. I was glad I didn't have to smash it; it looked small enough already without having to dodge broken glass.

Eventually the small window opened with a loud squeal.

I studied it for a minute. I don't think there was a logical way of doing it so I just went for it. I had to turn my head sideways to fit through. I started wiggling the way through. It got a bit difficult around the hips but I manage to squeeze through. I tell you, if I tried to do that _before_ I became a slave I wouldn't have been able to. I guess I lost a lot of weight from the small crappy meals.

Once I was out of the window it took a while to sink in but _I was free_! I wanted to dance but I knew I couldn't. I was already outside, even if I was slightly dark. I could see the sun's ray's peaking over the horizon and knew pretty soon I wouldn't have the darkness.

So I ran and I ran hard. I told my aching body to fuck off and I ran.

I was in the forest surrounding the house; I didn't know how well they knew the forest or how far I had gone. I stopped and collapsed against a tree.

Edward wouldn't know I'm gone until he decided he finally wanted to let me out. I had only been in there for a day so hopefully by the time he checked the room I would have put _a lot_ of distance between me and him.

When I had finally caught my breath I still didn't get up. My mind was screaming run but apparently my body was sick of being yelled at and was taking a protest.

The tree just seemed so comfy. All the urgency seemed to filter out of my mind. The danger was out of sight, so I guess out of mind as well.

I was woken abruptly by a hand on my shoulder. My eyes snapped open and I immediately tried getting up and running in the other direction.

Other hand grabbed my wrist and I cursed myself for falling asleep and not running more. Tears started running down my face and I struggled to get free.

"Hey! Whoa, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you."

The words startled me enough to pause. It didn't sound like Edward either. I cautiously turned around and gasped. So did the man who was holding my wrist.

He had dark, rich skin and long black hair hanging next to his face like curtains, I could make out his eyes in the dark which were maybe a rich cinnamon color. He was also shirtless and I could see that he worked out excessively.

I just stood staring at him, he seemed like the biggest possible opposite to Edward you could get.

He reached a hand up and I flinched away. But he ran him hand down my cheek. I tentatively looked up and saw his eyes hold my gaze for a moment before wildly looking all over my body with worry.

"Who did this to you?" he whispered.

He locked eyes on me and I looked away. I wasn't sure what to say.

I felt really tired again and I sat down. He saw what I was doing and sat in front of me. He picked up one of my hands and inspected it. His expression got more horrified as he looked at more parts of me. I grew uncomfortable and hugged my knees to my chest. I winced at the movement.

"What happened?" He looked at my eyes again but I buried them into my knees.

I let out a breath of air and spoke barely above a whisper.

"He hit me."

The man seemed to hear though because he wrapped his arms around me. I was felt awkward and uncomfortable but the man didn't seem to mind.

"Who did?"

I didn't respond. I kept my eyes shut.

"Your dad? Boyfriend? Uncle?"

I stayed silent. He sighed and lifted me up. I was startled and opened my eyes wide wondering what the hell he was doing. I had faced enough kidnappings for a lifetime.

"My names Jacob and don't worry, I'll protect you."

I felt safer in his arms when he said that. I didn't really believe he could protect me from _Edward_ but it made me feel better. I sighed, letting the all the stress free and closed my eyes

I guess I did get a prince to rescue me after all.

**Thanks for reading and being so patient. :)**

**If you have any questions or ideas I would love to hear them. It was actually someone who reviewed who said something that made me think of the Jessica and Lauren thing.**

**Review and let me know what you think, I love hearing it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**You guys are the best! :D To all the people who had their PM turned off on the last chapter;**

**KatenHaanrath**

**Firesidegirl**

**Thank you so much! :D**

**Big thanks to my Beta as well, midnightstar00! She has been amazing with helping me plan and edit this story!**

It turned out Jacob didn't have to carry me very far at least it didn't feel very far.

This forest was so thick and I wouldn't have been able to tell it there was an entire supermarket just 20 feet away. This was both a great advantage and disadvantage.

He brought me to a small cabin which I presumed was his house. It looked old and worn, but almost in a purposeful way. It looked like it belonged perfectly in between all the tall trees around it.

He set me down on my feet in front of the stairs but kept a firm grip on my hand. He helped me up the stairs, normally I would have complained but my legs were feeling shaky. Also, there was no point in angering the only person who gave me even the slightest hope of escaping Edward.

I stood on the small porch and just looked around; Jacob seemed to understand and waited quietly with me, giving me as much space as he could while still holding my hand.

The sides of the cabin were made with round logs of wood and I reached out and gently stroked the wood. I hadn't even entered the cabin and I was already in love with it.

I felt Jacob gently tug at my wrist and leaned his head toward to door to show he wanted to go inside. His gesture wasn't threatening at all but I instantly felt the good feeling drain from me remembering why I was here. I suddenly felt like I couldn't get inside quickly enough.

I followed through the door, right on his heels. I quickly shut the door behind me. Jacob extended a hand behind me, I heard the soft click of the lock and my heart kicked into overdrive.

He just locked us in, I suddenly became very aware of his firm grip on my wrist. Any safety I felt from his touch evaporated and I felt so stupid.

_Why else would there be a man living in the woods so close to the Cullen's house! You're such an idiot Bella! I can't believe you rusted him!_

"Well, well. Who's this?"

I jumped at the sound of a new voice and winced when I felt the brief twinge all through my body as it reacted to the shock.

I looked over and saw an elderly man resting on a large padded seat. He had a patchwork quilt over his legs and a smile on his face.

"What's your name?" he asked me.

His voice wasn't threatening my heart was still racing, and I could feel my hands shaking. I looked quickly from the man to Jacob to the floor.

I heard Jacob sigh.

"Oh dear, what happened to you, child? I can hardly believe a trip through the forest can cause all …_that!_"

I heard the chair creak and a few quiet grunts like he was trying to move on the chair before I heard a muted thud and a frustrated sigh.

I didn't answer this question either. I wish they would just stop pretending and tell me when they were going to take me back to Master Edward. At least them I would know how many minutes of freedom I had left.

"She was hit." Jacob said in a whispered tone so quiet I barely heard it. The elderly man in the chair sure did though.

"It was that bloody Cullen wasn't it? I knew it! Filthy animal! If I ever saw his damn face, he wouldn't even stand a second!"

From the looks of the man in the corner now, he didn't look nearly as old as he did moment before. I could barely focus on that though. They_did_know the Cullen's, and apparently he wasn't too happy they let me escape.

"What the hell are you doing Jacob? How'd she get here? Don't you dare tell me you went over there Jacob! IF I FIND OUT Y–"

"Calm down dad! I found her in the forest! I knew you would react this way!"

Jacob quickly pulled me away from the man and though a door into what looked like a bedroom. Jacob shut the door behind him. I saw him take a deep breath before he finally turned to face me. He had finally let go of my wrist. I held it close to me in case he tried to grab it again.

"Sorry about that, my dad isn't a huge fan of the Cullen's."

There was a silence and I looked to the floor.

"So, um, this is my room... oh you should lay down."

He grabbed me by my elbow this time and I let out a small cry and pulled my arm out of his grasp and moved to the other side of the small room.

He seemed startled at my reaction but quickly changed his expression. He gave me a warm smile that I could see in his eyes, I never understood what people meant when they said that, but it was fairly obvious when I saw Jacob's face.

He inched closer with his hand up in front of him. He offered soothing words all the way as he slowly edged to just a few feet away.

"It's ok. I just want you to rest. I won't touch you but you can go and sit on the bed." He nodded his head behind him and leaned slightly to the right to look behind him.

There was a rough looking bed frame behind him with a mattress on top. It didn't look unstable or ugly though, it too seemed to fit the atmosphere of the cabin.

I slowly edged to my right, keeping my eyes on Jacob the whole time in case he moved, and slowly made my way over to the bed.

I had no idea how tired my legs were until I sat on the mattress. It felt so soft! In reality It could have been as lumpy as ever but I would never had been able to tell the difference. It was the softest bed I'd had in days.

I lay down carefully on the bed and closed my eyes, for just that moment I forgot about all this mess and I felt content. I lazily opened my eyes and saw Jacob sitting on a chair directly opposite me.

I felt so tired.

"So… err… sorry about my dad before. He really doesn't like the Cullen's very much and he probably would've tired to do something about it years ago if he actually_could_."

He let out a quiet short laugh.

I stared at him in confusion. I thought they were on the Cullen's side.

He interpreted my expression differently though.

"Dad's in a wheelchair. He never uses it though; he just stays in his chair all day until he finally gets me to take him to his bed, which thankfully isn't too far away. He should probably use his chair but it's just easier for me to carry him instead of helping him into his chair then back out again nearly straight away.

He blames everything on the Cullen's, and they had a good old ramble about all the things he would do to them if his legs still worked. It a bit annoying but I've gotten use to it over the years."

I just stared at him.

So obviously they weren't on the Cullen's side. So what the hell were they doing in this forest?

"So, um, you don't have to tell me but... was it Edward Cullen?"

Hearing his name shocked me. I had never said it out loud or heard his full name spoken before. Just "Edward", "Master Cullen" or "Master Edward".

I stared at him for a second; I only just realized that he wasn't working for the Cullen's. Could I trust him?

I kept my gaze on him and gave him a small nod. I bit the corner of my lip and I really hoped I'd made the right decision.

"Aw that's terrible! I'm so sorry- err... Sorry, but I don't even know your name! I'm sorry that's so rude of me!"

He stared at me expectantly and I just stared back.

"So... what's your name?"

I looked away to avoid his gaze.

"You don't talk much do you?"

He laughed at himself and I felt a light blush on my cheeks. Who could have guessed that even in a possible life threatening situation I could still blush.

Although, he didn't seem to be on Edward's side, Jacob's dad was proof of that. And I had already admitted that Edward was the one who beat me. I guess I had no choice but to trust him now.

There was silence between us after that. I hadn't even noticed that his eyes had closed until Jacob broke the silence.

"Here, let me help you."

He slowly moved over to me with a cloth that he must have gotten when my eyes were closed. He slowly lifted his hand to my face, taking in my expression the whole way.

When he gently wiped my face with it I felt it was damp. It felt good and I shut my eyes again.

When he finished with my face the cloth was filthy, I hadn't realized I was so dirty!

I felt the blush on my cheeks again; I hadn't blushed since I entered the Cullen's house.

"I'll go and rinse this out!" Jacob said with a laugh.

He returned really soon and began work on my arm. He was so gentle, I kept my eyes closed and stayed still except when he needed me to move something so he could clean better. I suppose I should have thought it was strange, a man I'd never met before, who literally picked me up in a forest claiming to protect me, was now washing me will I was nearly falling asleep.

"I need you to lift your arm for me."

I did so without even opening my eyes, it was almost strange how quickly I trusted him.

I felt something wrap around my arm and I finally opened my eyes. He was wrapping a bandage around my arm. When he was done he set a huge box of band-aids on the bed with a look of pure determination on his face.

I giggled at him without even noticing what I was doing. It took me a moment to even recognize the sound I made.

Jacob snapped him head to look at me. He gave me a smile that looked too big for his face.

"You should do that more often."

I looked away.

"Ok! No more distractions! Let's do this!"

He rubbed his hands together and started opening the band-aids. He started with my legs and worked his way up. The floor was littered with packages and he was still going.

I closed my eyes, and_finally_I was asleep.

When I opened my eyes, I knew exactly what had happened. I've always read stories about girl being in a position like this and having no idea where they are, and then suddenly they're hit with all the images of what happened to them just before they fell asleep.

There was none of that with me. I woke up and knew straight away I was in Jacob's bed. Which brought up the question of where was Jacob?

I slowly sat up. My body felt stiff and sore. I slowly stood up, wincing as my legs showed me how much they_didn't_like that idea, and I hobbled out the door.

I found Jacob spread out on the small couch and his father in the big chair. The second Jacob saw me he started laughing. I patted my hair nervously.

"Wow! I had no idea I used so many band-aids!"

I looked down and let out a shocked gasp. There were band-aids_everywhere_. Not just the standard ones either, there were also the butterfly one, the long ones you cut yourself and round circle ones. I was a walking advertisement for all the types of band-aids.

Jacob was still chuckling to himself as he stood up and grabbed my wrist. I felt my heart pick up again but then slowly drop as I realized how loosely he was holding it.

He lead me to the kitchen but as the cabin was so small, they trip was very short. There wasn't even a wall separating it from the family room.

He sat me on a seat as he moved around the kitchen.

"I'm making you pancakes! Don't worry; it's one of the two foods I can_actually_make!"

I gave him an unsure expression.

He leaned over to me and said with a stage whisper "The other food is instant noodles!"

I let out a short laugh and quickly covered my mouth; it felt strange to laugh again. Apart from my little giggle last night this was the first time I had laughed in so long.

Jacob pulled my hand from my mouth.

"No, you should laugh." I smiled at him. He made me feel so comfortable around him, how could I have ever believed he was going to hurt me?

"Ok! Let's make some pancakes! But if they turn any abnormal color like green or purple, I promise me can just have cereal."

I just smiled at him. I think I was really starting to like it here.

**Thanks guys! You're all so amazing! Thanks for being patient!**

**As always, I love hearing your feedback, good or bad, so please leave a review! :)**

**You're all the best! See you next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A lot of you are so suspicious of Jacob! Maybe you're all just so use to Evil Edward! A lot of you are very graphic when describing how mad you are at Jessica and Lauren! I wasn't going to have Edward find out but I might just have to put something in! ;)**

**Thank you to everyone who didn't have their PM on:**

**fearthewrathofra**

"I swear! I had no idea pancakes were flammable!"

Jacob stared miserably at the black ash on the frying pan that his pancakes had been reduced to.

"I don't think they_are_, son. You're just a bigger idiot than we give you credit for!" Billy- Jacob's dad, whom I learned just before the pancakes started to burn – said from over in his chair.

The cabin was so small be barely had to raise his voice, which at the moment, was full to the brim of amusement.

I was so surprised, and not just with the whole "pancakes becoming balls of fire" thing. Billy really didn't seem to mind. I didn't even want to think what would happen to Mrs. Cope if she did that to Edward's pancakes.

"Maybe we should just stick to cereal." Jacob said, giving the "pancakes" one finally look before turning to face me. I nodded in agreement.

"Good, what do you like?"

I just stared at him. I had a choice?

"Cornflakes? Or Rice bubbles? Or...?"

I gave him an unsure expression. What if I answered wrong?

I trusted Jacob not to turn me in to the Cullen's but what if he stopped liking me? What if I became so annoying to him he threw me out?

I realized I was being_more_rude not answering his question but when I opened my mouth to speak my throat constricted and I couldn't speak.

I started to panic, I held my hands to my throat and felt my mouth opening and closing like a fish. Great, I wasn't_sounding_like an idiot; I was just looking like one.

"Whoa! Hey, calm down! It's ok, it's just cereal."

He moved closer to me and put one hand on my shoulder and the other rubbed my back. He bends down so he was at my height. I didn't realize he was so tall.

Eventually my breathing stopped sounding like I had just run a marathon.

"You ok now?"

I nodded, no way was I trusting myself to try and speak again. If this was my reaction to breakfast foods, imagine me trying to tell him what happened at the Cullen's house.

"Maybe we should do something less stressful. And there's only one thing that's, theoretically, less stressful than picking breakfast cereals. Do you know what that is?"

He didn't even wait for my response, he just glanced at me quickly before announcing; "Board games! And I happen to have Monopoly in my room!"

I rubbed my arm nervously. I hadn't played Monopoly in so long? How could I ask to explain the rules?

I rubbed my arm quicker and my nerves grew, I don't know why, maybe I thought I could rub the nerves away. Then I felt something that made my stomach drop, my body freeze and my heart rate pick up all in one.

I felt the cool metal on my wrist.

I'd grown so use to the bracelet on my wrist at all times I didn't even notice it until now and boy, did I notice it.

I don't know when Jacob realized I wasn't following and moved to my side. All I know is that one minute all I could think of was constant expletives and next I heard "Bella!_Bella!_"

He was going to get hurt because of me, it was me being stupid and forgetting about that stupidtracking device that was going to get me caught and him hurt. I wouldn't put it past Edward Cullen to kill.

I ran from the door, I had to get out of here. However, in my spur of the moment decision, I forgot about_what_was outside. My memory however, was "kind" enough to give me some lovely flashbacks as soon as I saw the forest.

_Laying in the cold in the basement._

_Feeling the sting in my cheek before hitting the floor._

_The brief second I saw the look in his eyes before he hit me._

_Me, running for my life in the forest._

I instantly collapsed on the floor. I'd never felt so weak. Here I was, not even strong enough to have a conversation with a person. I was pathetic, but I couldn't go outside. I just_couldn't._

I curled in a ball and cried.

I felt Jacobs hand on my shoulder and him trying to clam me but it just made it worse. He was being so kind and I was putting his life and happiness on the line. I wasn't worth it.

I made another lunge for the door, but I sort of stopped halfway and just fell awkwardly on the ground. For all the times for my instincts to kick in, it had to be now. I_knew_what was out there, and I'm pretty sure my legs were sick of the abuse and were taking a stand. I wasn't going anywhere.

So I did the only thing I had left; fruitless and pointless attempts at something I already knew wasn't going to work.

Eventually Jacob stopped me from yanking at the bracelet on my wrist and realized I wanted it off. He didn't question why, he just got up, and came back with a tool box and a thick wooden chopping board from the kitchen.

I sat relatively quietly – my tears were starting to subside, for now at least while it looked like Jacob knew what he was doing – and watched as he pulled out a chisel. He wedged it in between my wrist and the bracelet. The bracelet was tight and it didn't leave much space for the chisel.

He started moving the chisel but after only a few strokes I cried out. The chisel was rubbing my raw skin. He carefully pulled the chisel out and set it off to the side.

"Well, there's no point beating around the bush."

He pulled out a huge pair of bolt cutters from his tool box. I recognized the bolt cutters from when the maintenance man at school had to cut someone's lock off their locker because they forgot the code or it stopped working.

The metal on the locks were pretty thick, but I wouldn't put it past Edward to use some crazy newly discovered metal from Asia or something.

Also whenever the maintenance guy had to cut off a lock he never has someone's hand just millimeters away. I swallowed hard and tried to remember that I trusted Jacob.

He slipped the short blades over the metal around my wrist; he faced the blades downwards and stood above me. I was glad he faced them down, I didn't care how short they were, and they could cut all the way through my skin and probably bone.

I took a deep breath.

"On three… One, two-"

On two he slammed the handles of the bolt cutters together. I jumped slightly and watched the bolt cutters blades. They had made a dint in both sides of the bracelet, I could hear Jacob groan and he slammed again on the handles. This time the metal seemed to barely dint until it suddenly gave way. Jacob stumbled forward from the sudden movement. The bolt cutters moved from the bracelet, but Jacob kept a strong grip on them and they never hit the floor.

"Three." Jacob said with a smirk.

I scowled at him for lying to me and going on two but then I sighed in relief. I wriggled my hand but the new cut had only given me a couple more millimeters of room.

Jacob stilled my hand and brought out two pairs of pliers. He clamped one on either side of the cut and started moving one towards my hand and the other towards my elbow at the same time.

This took a little longer than the bolt cutters but I soon had enough room to twist my hand out of the bracelet.

When I didn't I could literally feel a whole weight left off my chest. I always laughed at that expression before but now I really know what they meant!

That moment was short lived though as I realized it could still me working. Without thinking I leaned over Jacobs's feet and pulled out a hammer from the tool box. I sat the bracelet on the chopping board and carefully lined my shot up with a few practice swings.

Then I beat the crap out of it. Well, I thought I did. When I finally slumped down, exhausted from my fit of blind raged the bracelet only looked a little scruffier than before. I felt a little disappointed; I imagined it as an unrecognizable lump of metal when I was wildly swinging the hammer before.

"Nice! I love all this passion but what did this bracelet do to deserve this treatment?"

He had a playful smile on his face. He had no idea what it was. I had to tell him, it could still be working. But I couldn't bare to break him heart. How could I tell him?

I didn't want to give him any information that could get him in trouble with the Cullen's. That's why I opted not to talk at all; even if I only said certain things I knew I was going to blab something important by accident at some point.

"It's a tracking device."

My voice was dry and I had to awkwardly clear it halfway through.

Jacob looked shocked, I didn't know if it was because he wasn't expecting me to talk or because of what it was. His face went pale and I knew I shouldn't have told him, whatever the reason.

"He can find us."

His voice was barely above a whisper and I wasn't even sure if that was what he said.

He picked up the bracelet.

"I have to get rid of it."

I nodded furiously at him.

"I'll be right back."

I jumped up and grabbed his arm. I barely even realized what I was doing but I know what the message on my face showed; "Don't leave me"

"I'll be 20 minutes max, there's a beach a few minutes away that should be changing to low tide now. The current will push it out to sea."

I took a few breaths and pried my fingers from him arms. The second I did, he was gone. Out of the house where I could hear a motor running. I didn't know they had a car.

I moved to the living room and sat down in a daze. I had completely forgotten about Billy until he spoke.

"I 'spose I should tell you why we're here then."

I looked up at him, it was only then that I realized my mental breakdown had an audience. Damn, I wasn't use to the small confines of the cabin after living in the Cullen mansion.

"You see, we didn't always live here, this was just our 'woodland retreat' as Jacob's other liked to call it. We spent a lot of time here; it was my wife's favorite place in the whole world. Then, Jacob's mother had a car accident."

He paused. He had a frown on his face and stared at the floor with such intensity I was expecting it to burst into flames or something.

"I didn't know what to do with myself. I didn't want to work, cook, clean, anything. It was all pointless."

His voice was soft and quiet; you had to be deaf not to hear the pain it caused him to talk about it. I jumped when his voice changed, monotone and lifeless like he was naming all the causes for a cold on a documentary, instead of talking about his life.

"I lost my job because I never turned up. We had to sell everything. Jacob had to drop out of school. But I couldn't sell this place. We moved here; the only thing we had left. I was forced to cut firewood for money. I didn't mind, all the physical pain took my mind off the pain I had inside. Until one day when I swung the axe back, I hit the pile of wood and I all collapsed behind me. Broke a couple of my lower vertebrae and I ended up in the wheel chair."

He took another deep breath.

"Jacob had to start working, I felt horrible about this. I hated every second of it. I was his father and I had to provide for him, I was my fault for getting us in this stupid mess anyway. Anyway, then the Cullen's came. They asked to buy my land. It was an amazing deal but I couldn't leave this house. Sell the land she loved so much. They made us a deal, we give them the land, and they pay for our electricity and food and plus extra money for anything else. I took the deal without even thinking about it. Now I regret it."

"We rely on the Cullen's to survive. Without them, we have no house, no money. Also the fact we live on 'their land' means we have to play by their rules."

He mumbled something under his breath before he continued.

"The Cullen's are very powerful people you see. You can probably tell by the way they get away with so many slaves. If we 'betray' the Cullen's trust in anyway, we can kiss our home goodbye."

"So you were probably wondering why we didn't take you to the cops. Well I have a feeling that some of the Cullen's 'best friends' are in the force. Oh and you better hope none of your parents go looking for you too hard, the Cullen's might just find someone to shut them up."

I gasped at his bluntness. Would they look for me? Probably. Would they go to ridiculous lengths though? I really hope not.

"Shut up dad, you're scaring her."

I whirled around and saw Jacob standing behind me.

"Don't worry, it's gone now."

I wished I could sigh in relief as I did before but now I couldn't. Now I knew I was literally risking everything these people had these people who had taken me in and cared for me.

This was my second day I was supposed to be locked in the basement, would Edward already check up on me?

"We're leaving dad. It's the only chance."

Billy's calm face turned red in a second.

"No way! I'm not running from some stupid stuck up idiots! They will_not_force me to leave my home! I'd like to see them try."

"Dad, we_have_to get out of here! I can't leave you alone! Leaving is our only chance."

Jacob spoke firmly.

"I'm not some old man! I can take care of myself. I'd like to see them try and take a stab at me."

Billy reached under his chair and pulled out long double barreled rifle. He checked that the two barrels where equipped with a cartridge each before snapping the gun closed.

Jacob sized him up for a moment. He sighed.

"Fine! But if you get yourself killed..." Jacob trailed off threateningly.

Billy scoffed and opened up the gun again to reveal the shiny gold tops of the cartridges again before slipping it back under his seat.

Jacob grabbed my hand and pulled me into the bedroom. He pulled out a tattered black bag and stuffed it with the contents of his draws. Surprisingly it all fit easily, I never knew he had none, to little clothes in here. Maybe they didn't like using the Cullen's money very often.

He then dragged me out side and sat me into the passenger seat of a car at beaten up as Jacobs's bag, which he threw in the back seat.

"Get down", he told me. We were in broad daylight and I didn't feel comfortable, I felt like we needed the darkness to hide us. I could feel as we drove down a path slowly. I knew it was a path because there was no way you could drive though a forest this thick, that easy. The track mustn't get much use though because it felt rough with a lot of fallen branches on it.

We hit the main road and I let out a sigh of relief, no more bumpy roads. You notice them a lot more when you sit on the floor.

Jacob drove a lot faster when we got onto the main road. I was just starting to relax when I heard an "oh shit", saw Jacob slam his foot on the accelerator. I started to panic, and then I heard a much louder "Shit!" and the sequel of brakes before I was slammed into the front of the car. Being on the floor was the worst idea right now.

I think I blacked out for few seconds, because I opened my eyes to the sound of a gunshot. I stopped breathing, it was absolute silence. That was, until my door was wrenched open.

**Thank you all so much! 10 chapters! Yay! Double digits. To celebrate, there will be a short EPOV next chapter, It was going to be this one but I'm already so late I decide to update as soon as possible. The EPOV will be very soon!**

**Thank you to everyone who suggested it! :)**

**Please review! Tell me if there is anything you want to see from EPOV while you have the chance! I pretty much know exactly what's going to happen but it's nice to know what you guys want to see!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys! I know this is so late! Sorry, but I had a dance camp all weekend and blah blah blah excuse excuse excuse.**

**Sorry I haven't PM'd some of you guys yet! I haven't forgotten, I'm just busy as afore mentioned. I will PM you eventually! :)**

**While I'm here, Thank you to:**

**xxkissesandcuddlesxx**

**amyeraye**

**nessa1178**

**MUW D'Bellagirl**

**Who had their PM turned off when I tried to send them a message.**

**:)**

**P.S This is only half Beta'd, it will be replaced with the fully Beta'd one soon. You should thank midnightstar00, because of her this chapter is much longer**

EPOV

I had no idea why I thought of Sasha as soon as I slammed the door on Isabella.

Actually that's not true and I vaguely remember a lesson in my psychology class way back in high school when they spoke about something like this. They said if you had a really great time with someone and did something like drink Coke while you were having this great time, then the next time you drink Coke you would think of that memory. It had to be a really strong memory though.

I wonder if it worked the same with bad memories as well.

All I know is that as soon as I slammed that door shut, Sasha's face was staring at me with those tortured eyes.

Those eyes I was too stupid and naive to understand.

Sasha was my first slave, so to speak. Carlisle gave her to me when he first started "changing". I was too young to understand why he was becoming more distant and more dominating. I didn't mind though, I had Sasha.

She was with me all through high school, from 13 to 18 years old. She saw the changes in me, just as I saw the changes in my father.

When I was about 16, my father started to teach me things, he set examples for me and when I acted like him I got the closest thing to a smile I'd seen in years. He taught me that slaves were made for people like us and they were fragile but very easily replaced.

For once I was not the weakest, youngest brother. My two older brothers were, as they were too weak and scared to take on the role that out father had given us.

They had adjusted of course and I don't think Carlisle would have allowed them to stay in the house if they disagreed.

I treated Sasha just as my father wanted me too, with a strong control and little sympathy. I had become a completely new person, I reinvented myself with a new wardrobe and bedroom to match my new, better personality.

Eventually, Sasha fell in love with me, I think she was to afraid of my intense attitude to show or say anything but I knew. I think she even enjoyed my complete control.

However, there were a few things she did that I didn't understand, a few pained looks or responses, but most of all her death.

No! I will _not _think of that again. At least that's what I promised myself before I slammed the door on Isabella. The last time I slammed that door marked the last time I ever saw Sasha.

Terrible things happened when you opened that door.

It had been a whole night since I'd left Isabella in the basement. It probably wasn't as terrible down there as I imagined, I probably just imagine it so much worse because of all my painful memories.

I was wondering, how long I should leave her in there? Not long enough to die, her attitude alone had proven how hard it is to break in slaves and I don't wish to go through with all _that _again with a new slave so soon.

I looked around my room, one night and it already looked messy. I sighed and maybe I was going to be forced to let her out due to my messy habits.

I could use last night as a warning for if she ever disobeyed me again?

One more look around my room and I was convinced.

I walked down the steps smoothly and flicked on the lights as I passed them. I took a deep breath before I opened the door.

I firmly gripped the door knob and pushed the door open hard so it swung right back and hit the wall. I was greeted with silence and the biggest shock of my life.

Bad things happen when you open that door.

She'd escaped. I couldn't fucking believe she escaped.

I bashed the keys harder then slammed my open palm against the side of the screen. Why the fuck is this computer so slow?

After what seemed like ages, I finally gotten onto the page that showed me the exact location of Isabella.

She wasn't too far, but I was still going to take the car. The faster I get there the better. Plus, I'd probably end up having to shove her in the boot or something, I doubt she'd come back quietly.

I jumped into the car with my laptop and followed the little dot on the screen. She was a complete idiot for thinking she could run away from me.

Eventually I got to the point where I couldn't drive my car any further so I parked it and followed on foot.

The dot had started moving towards the beach. I followed until I got to the beach. I stood behind some trees to keep myself hidden and peeked out to the smooth stones of the beach.

It was empty, but I couldn't see any sign of Isabella, I couldn't see anyone. I was considering moving out of my hiding place when a movement in the corner of my eye got caught my attention.

It was up on the cliff and if I squinted a little I could make out the shape of a man. I saw him draw back his tiny arm and throw something that looked almost invisible from this distance, into the water.

The map on my screen with the dot disappeared and was replaced with "Server Error: Connection Lost".

The laptop started to shake from my hands. I slammed the lid shut and tucked it under my arm. I don't know who this guy was, but he was with Bella.

I watched him disappear into the trees on the cliff.

I waited and waited for him to reappear at the bottom of the cliff. It felt like an hour before he finally popped out of the trees with a brisk walk. She wasn't in any hurry to stay and admire the scenery thats for sure.

I kept a good distance between me and him, just enough for me to keep him well in sight. The last thing I would want if for him to know he's being followed. He was hardly being careful though, just thumping through the woods with some kinds of purpose.

He walked up to a small wooden cabin. How quaint. Glad we finally got here, I'd felt like I'd nearly walked all the way home.

I quickly walked around the house, taking special note of windows and doors.

I snuck up to the side of the house to try and listen to them talk, but the walls were too thick so I moved to a window.

The words were still muffled and I had to really listen to understand the words. I didn't have to listen long though. As soon as I heard leaving I bolted for my car. There was only one road they could take out of here until they got onto the freeway and I was going to catch them before then. The road was very, _very_ quiet and I doubt I would have any problems with other drivers seeing me.

When I reached my car, I couldn't move fast enough. I got frustrated with the slighted fumble of keys or getting into the seat. I Didn't even _think_ about a seatbelt.

I drove down the road before the freeway, this road was in much better condition than the one I saw leading from the cabin. I nearly had my foot flat on the floor with the accelerator – it felt like it anyway.

When I saw the dot in the distance, I pressed harder. They would be the only are on this road.

I knew when the people in the car saw me because they speed up, it was practically a joke though. There was no way that beat up old car could even _compete_ with my car.

I maneuvered my car to pass his on the side of the road and turned to block the whole road in front of him.

I could hear his brakes squeal.

I jumped out of the car before he could reverse and yanked his door open. I grabbed the fabric of his shirt and threw him onto the road.

Then, I pulled out the gun from my back pocket. It had been a pain to carry there all day but I had been so worth it for this moment now.

He looked from the barrel of the gun, to behind him, to the car.

"You can't save her. You could at least try and save yourself."

He looked from the barrel to the car once more before taking off toward the few trees beside the road.

I let him run for a second before pulling the trigger. Like a cat playing with the mouse before it eats it.

I smiled as I saw him fall onto the grass. Without a second glance I dashed over to the car and yanked the passenger door open. There, curled up on the floor, I saw what I had spent all day looking for.

**I know, I know! It's barely anything! But again I felt guilty for not update for so long. Also, yes in my story the Cullens house is right next to La Push, as you can tell from the beach being so close.**

**I got some great reviews from chapter 10! So I have a question. Was chapter 10 (last chapter) worth the wait or as good as you expected?**

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

**PLEASE NOTE! THIS IS THE UNEDITED VERSION!**

**(So sorry to keep doing this every chapter! I just feel guilty making you wait!)**

**People who had there PM turned off:**

**Story alert:**

**LucyTwilight**

**Favorite Stories list:**

**sophi6**

I was surprised when I when I woke up on the floor of a room I've never seen before. It wasn't in the lame soap opera oh-I-just-woke-up-from-a-three-week-coma-and-oh-my-goodness-where-am-I sort of way. I remembered what happened as soon as I woke up.

I'm not stupid, I pieced the whole scene together.

Edward had found me and stuck me in another room, I was sure of it. This was a much nicer room than the basement though.

Anyway, I was surprised because I had actually passed out at all. Sure, I'm dragged down a whole flight of stairs and left in a heap on the floor and I'm fine, but no, as soon as a guy chases me then opens a door, BAM! I'm out like a light.

I have a feeling that I may be slightly exaggerating but I'm too annoyed to care. This is the third time I've woken up in a locked room – if you count the basement – and every time it's happened since this stupid thing with Edward Cullen has started!

My room this time was just a small square room with nothing in it, but hey, a least this time I got carpet, right?

I think I'm practically a professional at this right now, I wait here until someone opens that door, finds me, yells at me, then punishes me. That's what happened the first time anyway, I didn't really stick around last time to find out Edward's reaction.

I sighed and leaned against the wall, I was just going to have to play the waiting game from now on. Well, at least until someone came through that door.

Without any effort, my thoughts drifted to Jacob. I still didn't really know the exact details of what happened that day. I probably never will.

I wonder if he's ok... I hope he's ok.

My mind went over my few short hours I spent with Jacob. How he made me "pancakes" and made me smile. How he bandaged nearly every inch of me and made me feel safe.

"Wow, I didn't think I'd find you like this."

My head whipped toward the door in surprise, too deep in my thoughts to realize there was another person in this box of a room.

"Angela!"

I rushed over towards her, but quickly looked behind her for Edward. When I knew the coast was clear I gave her the biggest hug. I never really noticed how close I was to Angela until now, when I had the overwhelming urge to hug her. Then a light came on in my head.

"Wait," I pulled back from the hug "What do mean 'I didn't think I'd find you like this'?"

"All smiling and happy and stuff"

"That's just because I saw you!"

"No, you were smiling when I came in. Also, Edward found you. If you hadn't already been ripped to shreds when he found you, you definitely will be when he sees you next."

"Oh... oh, I hadn't been thinking about that."

She sighed. "Bella, I told you not to run away!"

Her eyes welled up and her words were full of remorse. I instantly felt guilty.

"I was told to give you these."

She thrust a pile of fabrics at me and turned to run out the door.

Just before she reached the door, she stopped and quickly rushed back to me. She dug into her pocket and pulled out a small yellow ball; it was a little smaller than a ping-pong ball. She thrust it into my hand.

"This was Sasha's. She ended up in situations like this a lot too."

She gave me a look as if I should know what she means.

"Just keep it hidden. Master Edward would not be happy to find you with that."

Then she left, locking the door behind her.

I stood there for a while after I heard the lock click shut. With a sigh, I sat the fabrics on the ground, not interested in looking through them right now.

I rolled the little ball through my fingers. It felt like a stress ball, only a little firmer. I examined it for a minute before tentatively bouncing it against the wall.

It didn't bounce as well as tennis ball or rubber ball would, but it was good enough for me.

I got a rhythm going, the muted thuds where almost making a beat. I was careful not to throw the ball too hard. Knowing my luck it would make a huge thud and someone would come to investigate.

The spongy-ness of the ball was good for making less noise than a normal ball, I'm guessing this is why "Sasha" liked it so much. I wonder who Sasha was...

After sitting for so long, my butt started to get numb, I shifted uncomfortably until I huffed in annoyance and slowly stood up to wait for the blood to rush back to where it should be.

I noticed the pile that Angela gave me and knelt down to sort through it.

There was a blanket, a second dress and a pair of old, but very soft pajamas.

I pulled the blanket off the top, folded it into a square, and sat on it with the hope that it would stop my butt from getting numb so fast.

I rolled the ball between my fingers and was about to start another mini game of tennis by myself when I heard the doorknob turn. My hand shot out and shoved the ball under my pajamas and my dress, which were still in a pile.

Then Edward stepped through the door. I felt my breath catch in my throat.

"Oh good, you're finally awake."

I nodded.

"I know I shouldn't really be mad at you since it's my carelessness that allowed you to escape."

He crossed the room and stopped in front of me. There was a pause before I felt my head forced to the side and a sharp sting spread though my right cheek. I lifted a hand to rub where he had slapped me but he caught my wrist and held it up and out of reach with a painfully tight grip.

He lean down slowly until his mouth was just inches from my ear. In a menacingly scary tone, he murmured, "That doesn't mean I'm not mad though."

I shut my eyes in anticipation for another punishment, hoping desperately he would just get it over with.

"I'm going to try a different approach this time."

My eyes snapped open in shock and saw he was smirking at me.

"If you choose on acting like a dog who cannot stay in one place without being tied down, then I'll treat you like one."

He wrapped a collar around my neck then connected it with a thick link chain.

"And just to be sure..."

He pulled out a small padlock and clicked it onto the buckle. Well, I thought he did, I couldn't see and didn't dare move my hand.

"You will stay in my room all day, except at night where you will stay in here. You will always be tied up and will spend all day cleaning my room and tending to my needs. You will also only eat when I'm in a good mood so I suggest you don't misbehave."

He gave me a sharp slap on the side of the head before pulling my chain. He led me out the door and I was shocked to find that the room was connected to Edward's room. He pulled me to a ring connected to the wall and pulled out another padlock; this one was much larger and heavier.

He slipped the padlock through the last link in the chain and the ring on the wall before clicking it shut.

"Now start cleaning this room!" he barked at me. "It has become unbearable in your absence."

I narrowly missed the kick he aimed at my shins before he left, slamming the door behind him.

And that's how I spent my day, making piles of dirty clothes, putting CDs away, folding clean clothes, making his bed and putting all the dirt dishes in a pile. I couldn't leave the room so I couldn't do his laundry or wash his dishes. It seemed as if I was just putting everything in piles.

I could see the sun setting through his window and I paused to watch it. His room was tidy but not clean as I couldn't get the cleaning products from downstairs. There were also piles randomly on the floor, which made it look like I'd barely done anything.

I felt my stomach rumble. He said he would only feed me when he was in a good mood, so I was guessing I wasn't going to get fed tonight.

Just as I thought this, I heard the door bang as it rebound off the wall from being thrown open too hard. I spun around and saw Edward at the door with a look of fury in his eyes.

"What is all this? I give you all day and you have not even finished cleaning my room?"

"I-I can't leave to wash your clothes or dishes..."

"Then call someone to get them! You stupid girl! No excuses, I'm sure you had a nice "holiday" but now it's time to get back to work, you lazy piece of shit!"

I hung my head and waited for him to just leave, but apparently, this time he had different plans.

"I'm sick of letting you get away with everything so easy! From your last stunt it's clear you haven't had enough discipline!"

He grabbed my chain near my collar and dragged me over to the ring on the wall. I held on the collar to avoid being choked.

He roughly pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked the padlock. He then dragged me into the little room I woke up in.

He stared at the chain for a few seconds before carefully picking a chain link and locking it to the ring in my room. He dropped the chain on the floor and stepped back. The chain was very long and made a large pile on the floor, however the amount of chain between my collar and the ring was considerably smaller than before.

I tried to sit down and yelped when the chain _just_ stopped my knees from reaching the ground. If I went any further down, I would choke. He was literally forcing me to stand.

He smirked at my expression.

"I'll untie you in the morning. Oh, by the way, I've taken to sleeping in on Sundays. Good night Isabella."

He gave me one more smirk before he disappeared behind the door and I was left stuck and all alone.

**Sorry this is so late!** **There was an error that wouldn't let me update :(**

**I haven't given up on it, not even close! If I did though, I would write you all an A/N so if the chapter is late it just means I'm lazy. :)**

**I will be replying to EVERY review but not all the author and story alerts any more! Sorry! I'll try to do most, I know some of you haven't gotten yours yet from a few chapters ago.**

**Please review! Even if it's short. :D**

**xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**A quick note for everyone. This story is now being translated into French by the wonderful 123lumat! Yay. :D If you want to be a translator too, just let me know.**

**Thanks to**

idotroad

Zbelle

kgc

**for putting my story on your favorite stories list or on story alert**

That night was the longest of my life.

I was desperately swapping my weight from foot to foot as I tried to get them to stop hurting. Eventually they went numb, which probably isn't so great from the medical side of things but felt amazing then.

I figured my best method of making it through the night was to distract myself well enough to ignore the pain and to get past a few hours.

It didn't work out so great.

There are very few things you can do while standing and connected to a very short chain, and believe me I have tried all of them.

The basic list is: Eye spy (with yourself), counting, imagining, thinking.

But I think the last two both count as one.

Thinking was actually the best one, you get on a topic which leads to another topic, which leads to another. That is until eventually you think 'Hey! I've totally forgotten abou- oh...'.

At the same time, thinking was also the worst one. Being left with only your thoughts in an already depressing situation is one of the most dangerous things that can ever happen.

Wait, I forgot something off my list of Things To Do When Restrained By The Neck By A Crazy Person/Master:

Suicide.

And yes, I still have tried every thing on that list.

It's not something I'm proud of. I honestly can't even remember how I got there.

I was leaning away from the wall, so my chain was taunt. I hand the fingers of both my hands slipped into the collar, pushing against the collar so I wouldn't choke.

It was sort of giving my legs a rest so I has happy to just stay there until my back or fingers got sore. Then all of a sudden, I started to think of what would happen if I moved my fingers away, or just bent my knees, with only the collar and chain to support me.

I thought of not having to be stuck with crazy Edward, no more slavery, living in constant fear, feeling alone with no friends, no more crazy torture or punishments. Just me and whatever the hell happened when we die.

Honestly, it was looking pretty good right about then.

I slowly started to ease my knees to bend. That in itself wasn't easy, they where so sore from standing most of the night.

As my knees bent more and more, I could feel the collar digging further into my neck. I felt tears running down my face. If I wanted this so much, then why was I crying?

My knees and neck where killing me. I imagined Edward walking in and seeing me hanging, lifeless from the chain and that's what made my decision.

I stood up.

I could not have imagined anything at that point, looking more silly and weak than that image in my head. I was _not_ that person.

I wasn't strong for having the courage to die, I was strong for having the courage to live my life.

And Edward was _not_ going to screw that up for me.

I scanned the room for the millionth time that night.

Wall, wall, floor, pile of clothes...

Wait, a pile of clothes that have that little yellow ball underneath them!

I stick my leg out and kicked the pile over, I'm glad the room was small enough for me to reach. I used my toe to gently nudge the ball closer and closer.

I couldn't reach down to pick it up so I tried kicking it up like I've seen soccer players do. Let me tell you something about soccer players, they make it look so much easier than it is! That or I just suck at soccer, which wouldn't be totally unbelievable...

I gave up and just started kicking it around the room. It was actually really entertaining when I made up my own little games to play.

That didn't mean I didn't notice all the time that was passing, but it definitely helped. I'm not sure if I would have survived mentally without that ball.

When Angela walked in in the morning, I think I nearly cried. I would have hugged her if I could she saw me she looked shocked and I realised she wouldn't have known what happened to me.

"You look terrible!"

I had to clear my thought before I spoke.

"Umm... Wow. Thanks for the confidence boost Angela!"

Wow, even my voice sounded really tired. I think hearing my voice sort of snapped my body back to reality and I suddenly felt extremely tired and sore.

"Hmmm. Edward will be here soon. He... he wanted me to make sure you were awake but now I think he was worried about walking in and seeing other things."

"What? What 'other things'"

Urgh, my mouth was so dry. How was I even talking.

"You're a smart girl, you can work it out. What do you think might have happened last night when you were upset and connected to a chain? Something Edward definitely wouldn't want to see..."

Angela's words became mumbled at the end and he voiced faded off.

I suddenly thought of last night and what almost happened. He _knew_ I would think about it, I just felt so much stronger knowing I didn't give in.

She looked around awkwardly.

"I should go. Edward will be here soon."

Then she left, no goodbyes this time I guess.

I spotted the ball on the floor and tried to hide it under the clothes and blankets again. It should be fine, as long as Edward didn't have the sudden urge to tidy up my room, which I was very doubtful of, so I think we're ok.

Edward was going to be coming in soon and I'm pretty sure I was a mess. I thought about making myself look worse but I doubted it would make him feel guilty.

Instead I straightened my dress and smoothed my hair a little, he was going to know how much it effected me.

I just stood and stared at the door, I stared to shake but I wasn't sue if it was from nerves or anticipation.

When the door knob turned I nearly jumped out of my skin. I didn't have much time to collect myself as the door swung open quickly and revealed the man who caused all this.

"Ahh, good morning."

I stayed silent and just stared at him.

"Hmm, looks like someone isn't in a very happy mood this morning. Well anyway, you don't need breakfast this morning so you can go ahead and start cleaning right away."

He pulled out a key and reached above my head. I couldn't see him do it, but I felt the chain fall down from the loop. I let out a big breath of air, I know it's corny but I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

I never really liked that saying but right now I didn't care, it just felt so good.

Well, it did until Edward stared dragging me into the other room with it. I sighed again as he padlocked my chain to he loop in his bedroom. My chain was significantly longer but I still felt caged.

When I finally took in his bedroom I gasped. Surely he could not have made such a huge mess all by himself? It was so tidy when I left it.

He did it on purpose.

I saw his smirk as he watched my reaction.

"Well, I'm going to have some breakfast downstairs."

Then with that he just left. As soon as the door shut, my knees buckled and I collapsed on the floor. My position wasn't entirely comfortable but at that moment I didn't care.

It wasn't really an instant relief think though, if you know what I mean. It felt good, but I knew if I stood up a few seconds after I would still be super tired and probably end up on the floor again.

I didn't have the energy to move but I knew I had to clean his room, if it wasn't a lot cleaner when he got back, he would probably make me stand all day as well.

As silly as it sounds, I sort of crawled/dragged my self around for a bit until I just sat on the floor and started making piles and sorting everything out.

I know this was what got me in trouble last time so I make sure each pile was perfectly arranged until I could get rid of it as soon as possible.

Eventually I had to stand. My legs felt all wobbly, if it wasn't such a pain to try and get them to move as efficiently as normal I would have found it funny.

I pulled some cleaning supplies from under the bathroom sink. It was very limited of what he had under there though, it was obvious he never cleaned himself.

I started to get really annoyed, I was so sick of all this isolation. How did he expect me to still clean and do everything for him when there was _nothing _for me to use!

I found toilet cleaner and some cleaning cloths. I was going to make the best of what I had.

I picked one of the cloths and wet it. Looks like I would just be using water and elbow grease for now. I was about to walk into the bedroom when I heard a noise outside.

I dropped the cloth and sprinted for the door. I was just in time to see someone closing the door.

"Wait!"

My voice sounded terrible, I hadn't realised how long it had been since I used it. I tried to open the door but the chain wasn't long enough for me to reach.

I waited, panting and just staring at the door. After a few seconds the door opened slowly and I saw a girl hesitantly poke her head out.

"Um hi."

Her head whipped to my direction and her eyes widened further when she saw me. I'm guessing the chain and collar was enough to shock anybody.

"Um, so what's your name?"

"Bree..."

She said it so softly and hesitantly, almost like she wasn't sure I should know. She was dressed in slave clothes just like me but I hadn't seen her before.

"I'm Bella. Look Bree, could you do me a huge favor."

I was shamelessly pleading with my eyes, and probably freaking the poor girl out too. I didn't care, I just didn't want a repeat of what happened last night.

She looked right and left before quickly coming inside and shutting the door behind her.

"So I'm kinda tided up right now, literally" I held my chain "but _he_ still expects me to do everything. I really need some help. You won't get in trouble I swear, I just need you to take his clothes and dishes downstairs to be washed."

She looked at me for a few seconds before hesitantly moving closer. I took this as a yes and quickly loaded her arms with clothes and plates. I was getting a bit impatient with all her hesitation. When she had everything securely in her arms she slowly turned to leave, keeping her eyes on the bundle in her arms the whole time.

She was going to have to make a second load, there was just so much junk.

"Oh Bree!"

She looked up from the pile in her arms to me.

"Oh your way back could you bring me some cleaning stuff? Trash bags as well? You can ask Mrs. Cope for them."

Bree smiled and nodded at me. I smiled and hugged her.

She squeaked and tried to juggle all the plates in her arms.

"You have no idea what this means to me! You just saved me from a whole lot of pain tonight."

Bree smiled and nodded, then left.

While she was gone I went back to trying to clean. She had been gone a long time and I was starting to worry if she was ever coming back. Maybe I freaked her out too much, or bossed her around too much.

I didn't want to sound bossy, I was just a bit desperate.

Without warning the door opened and closed. I look over to see Bree with her arms full of cleaning stuff. I hurried to help her and we both stored it all under the sink.

"Thank you so much Bree! I'm sorry if I sounded a bit crazy before."

"It's ok, I understand."

I was a little surprised because it was the first time she had actually spoken, I covered my surprise pretty quickly though. At least I hoped I did.

"Um, sorry if this sounds rude but why?"

"Well, there been rumors about you going around all the slaves like crazy. You were here one day, then all of a sudden you disappeared. Then Edward went missing for an afternoon and no one had seen you since. It was all so sudden, we... we..." she lowered her voice "we though you'd been killed."

I was taken back a little. I hadn't thought about what my absence would mean to the slaves.

"But hasn't Angela said anything?"

"Angela? No she hasn't said a word. She's been upset, but we just thought that was because she was friends with you. If Angela hasn't said anything... maybe that means we're not suppose to know! Oh my god, I'm going to be in so much trouble!"

She turned around and nearly sprinted for the door.

"Bree! Wait, calm down!"

She paused to look at me, but I could still she her inching for the door.

"Edward told me I should ask another slave for help, he wouldn't say that if he wanted it kept a secret."

She frowned and looked at the floor.

"Ok... but if it's alright with you, I would still be more comfortable leaving now."

"No that's fine! You've already helped me so much! Thank you Bree, really."

She nodded once and left.

She seemed like such a nice girl, I wonder why I'd never seen her before? I guess there were a lot of slaves.

"Hmm. Better, slave, better."

He walked slowly around the room.

"You can keep working."

Without anymore instruction, he plonked himself on a chair and plugged his headphones into his iPod. He then pulled out a book and started reading.

I felt slightly intimidated to have him there while I worked. He wasn't really watching me, but I was still so much more aware of much actions.

I cringed whenever I made a noise and look towards Edward but he would still be in the exact same spot. I was exhausted from being constantly on edge but I didn't dare to let my guard down.

I think I nearly had a heart attack when he finally moved. He was rubbing his head and his eyes scrunched up as if he had a head ache. Honestly, he didn't look very well at all.

He looked up at me with his mouth open as if he was about to say something. I quickly looked away, and hoped he wouldn't punish me for staring.

When I looked back he was staring at my chain and sighed.

"Call a slave to get me painkillers."

I jumped again as his voice broke the silence. I was strangely jumpy lately.

I walked for the door, forgetting about my chain until it nearly choked me. Edward was not amused. He sighed and said "The button on the bedside table."

I moved to the bedside table and pressed the button once. In the span of about 15 seconds, the was a quiet knock on the door.

I opened it slightly to find Lauren looking terrified and hopelessly trying to cover her breathlessness. She looked shocked to see me.

"Bella?"

I nodded and looked quickly to my left to let her know that Edward was in the room. Her face went back to terrified.

"Could you get Master Edward some painkillers please?"

I felt so awkward calling him "master" but knowing my luck he would hear me and punish me again.

She nodded and scurried off.

At least I wasn't the only one scared of Edward.

She returned quickly with a box of painkillers and a glass of water. I smiled at her and she nodded back.

I handed Edward the water and the painkillers and he took them without a word. I edged away from him. He looked so tired, he looked like he lost his smugness and powerful presence that he seemed to have all the time. He looked... weak?

What was happening to Edward Cullen?

**Can I just say guys, thank you so much for sticking with this story! I am probably the worst updater in the world and your all still here, patiently waiting. I really do mean it when I say you're amazing. :)**

**Have an awesome holidays! (Australia kids ;) )**

**Please review! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Im so sorry! This is so late! This chapter is a little on the short side.**

**Just a quick note, I am definitely not dropping this story anytime soon! You can't get rid of me that easy! ;)**

I had been advised to "sit in silence".

I should be happy, right? It wasn't "arrange my CD's in alphabetical order" or "why the hell does this table still have dirt on it? Clean it again!", but it still sucked balls.

I kept telling myself I should be happy! No work, no stress. It was like he was letting me rest.

However, after 3 solid hours of sitting perfectly still, you can imagine that the excitement starts to wear off.

My legs were getting cramps from me sitting with my legs crossed for so long but I didn't dare move them, it was betting than being forced to stand the whole time.

Edward's headache had caused him to get rather snippy. After he laid down on the bed and switched off all the lights, leaving us in darkness, he would bark out chastisements when ever I would move even slightly. I had been forced into voluntary paralysis to avoid having my head ripped from my body by Edward.

His headache seems to have faded away though, as he stopped hissing at me for merely breathing, but I think by now you would all understand why I wouldn't want to risk it.

I heard a cough from the bed and I nearly had a heart attack. He was so quiet I was beginning to this he was dead. Fingers crossed.

I heard the muffled sound of bed springs squeaking and the rustle of some sheets. Then with no more warning, the lights were turned on and I threw my hands up over my eyes.

I blinked a few times behind my hands before I pulled them away and squinted experimentally into the light.

I heard a cough again, and flicked my gaze up.

Edward was looking fairly ruffled, like he had just woken up, which I suppose he might have. His hair was one big messy poof on his head and his clothes where covered in heavy creases.

It was probably the closest I've ever been to believing he was a human, not just something that was created in a dingy lab with a balding scientist with a thick accent.

"Ahem, well, My headache seems to have passed so you are to continue on with your normal routine."

He stared at me and I felt his air of authority, but it seemed a little off. Maybe it was the slightly groggy look of his eyes from just getting out of bed, or maybe it was something else...

Another cough snapped me out of my pondering, but this time it wasn't a cough to get my attention. I looked over and saw Edward still sitting on the edge of the bed, bent over and coughing violently into his hands.

When he finally straightened himself up, he glanced over at me. It was only then I realised I had just been standing there. His eyes narrowed menacingly and spoke in a low serious tone.

"Why the hell are you just standing there? Go do something!"

That was enough to get me moving. I hurried over to my cleaning supplies and Edward shuffled back into bed without another sound other than a few more coughs.

The next two days where rather uneventful. Edward's cough seemed to be nothing more than just that; a cough. He was bossing me around like it was any old day, except now there where just a few quick coughs in between.

Even though the coughing was manageable enough for Edward to continue his daily routine, it was still violent enough to wake him in the middle of the night, sometimes twice.

Each time he would wake up, I would heard his spluttering coughs I would fill the glass on the bedside table with water and give it to him. I would then wait by the bed until he fell asleep to make sure he didn't need more water. When I heard his rasping and hacking subside and turn into quiet even breaths, I would drag myself back to my bed and collapse.

The lack of sleep at nights seemed to be wearing on Edward just as much as me, the only difference was that Edward could show his annoyance and bad temper – usually at my expense – and I could not. Not without punishment anyway.

On the fourth night of being woken up, I was so over it all that I considered not even getting his glass of water. But, sleep seemed impossible now that all I could hear was the rough sound of Edward's damn cough every few minutes.

I stumbled my way into his room and into the bathroom. I was grateful he had recently decided to forgo tying me to the chain at night. I think he found me helpful.

Only this time, when I moved to the side of Edward's bed, he wasn't sitting up in the bed waiting for me. Nor did he move when he heard me coming. I knew he was awake because I could still hear his annoying coughing.

I waited silently by the side of the bed but he still didn't move or show any intention of moving.

I gingerly stuck my hand out to lightly shake his shoulder and whisper "Master Edward?"

All I received in return was an annoyed groan and another cough. It was only then that I noticed the cough sounded different. More... wetter?

I tried saying his name again but this time he didn't even acknowledge me.

I huffed. Why couldn't he just take the stupid water so I could go to bed?

I could just see his outline in the dark now that my eyes had started to adjust. Without even thinking about it, I slipped my hand underneath his neck, just at the bottom oh his head and lifted it up gently. I rested the edge of the glass on his lips so he would open his mouth and not just let it dribble all over the floor.

I slowly tilted the glass, pausing a few times to let his swallow. The whole time I was supporting his head like he was an oversized baby.

When the glass was finally empty, I set the glass back on the table and gratefully trudged back to bed.

When I woke up I was worried about how Edward would react to how I acted last night. I didn't have to worry though, when I left my cramped little room Edward was still dead to the world.

And he stayed that way, up until noon when there was a knock at the door. It was Bree. Before I could even muster up a smile and I hello, she told me that Master Carlisle had sent her to find out where Edward was.

I pointed to the bed, "He's spent the last couple of nights awake coughing so he's probably catching up on some sleep. Do you want me to wake him?"

Bree looked terrified and squeaked out "No! No! That's not necessary! I'll go tell Master Carlisle"

I moved around the room, tidying bits and pieces. The whole room was pretty clean and usually I would leave to eat now but I would have to wait for Edward's permission. And since Edward was pretty much passed out, I would have to wait until he wakes up to go get some food.

It was then the doors burst open. My hand shot up to my throat and I whipped around to face the door. What I saw was enough to make me freeze n my tracks.

I was looking eye to eye with Master Carlisle.

For a few seconds anyway, then I moved my gaze awkwardly to the floor.

"So I hear Edward is sick."

He moved to the bed where Edward had started to stir.

"What's happened and you better pray it's not your fault."

I looked from Carlisle's serious expression to Edward who had just sat up and was looking at Carlisle with a confused expression.

Damn it, couldn't I catch a break just once?

**So, hi guys! It's been far too long and that's all my fault. I lost my voice briefly tonight and have been coughing all week so I'm actually sympathetic to Edward in that way.**

**I just dramatized it a little for this story and your reading pleasure! :)**

**All your support means so much to me! No way would I have ever though so many people would be interested in what I've written.**

**Please review! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

Carlisle straightened up and pulled his stethoscope out from him ears. I had been waiting quietly in the corner for 10 minutes while he poked and prodded at Edward and listened to his breathing.

"You have Acute Bronchitis, Edward."

He laughed and patted him on the shoulder. "Come on, Edward. I didn't raise my son to be a pansy, toughen up."

He walked over to the door and turned to me in my hiding spot in the corner. "This-" he pointed his thumb in Edwards direction "can last from a few days to a few weeks, and judging from his Miss Melodramatic production he has going on over there, it will probably be a few weeks."

Weeks? Did he just say weeks? Looking after normal Edward is bad enough but now I have to deal with hypersensitive, hyper-jerky Edward for the next month?

"Wait! Aren't you going to give me anything?"

Edward was half sitting up in the bed and glaring at the doorframe Carlisle was under with such intensity, one might actually think he was trying to close the door with his mind. Unfortunately for Edward, he was yet to master the skills of telekinesis so the door stayed unresponsive and so did Carlisle.

Edward flopped back on the bed and started muttering and coughing as his father left the room.

I felt just as annoyed as Edward at Carlisle. _I_ was the one who has to look after Edward and I don't even get any advice on what I'm suppose to do? _And_ I'll probably get yelled at for doing everything wrong.

I hesitated before moving towards the bed, I knew Edward as angry and didn't want to get in his line of fire but I also knew that if I avoided him, he would probably just get more angry.

I pulled the covers back over his body from where Carlisle moved it to listen to his chest. Edward grumbled and rolled on his side away from me. I rolled my eyes at his childishness and went to fill up is glass with water again.

When I returned I found him coughing and spluttering into his hand. I saw one of his hands slide under the covers and resurface with a handkerchief. He coughed into the cloth, looked down at it then balled it up and threw it on the floor in disgust.

I rolled my eyes and picked it up and threw it in the dirty clothes hamper. Then it occurred to me that he pulled the handkerchief from under the covers so I was guessing it was from his pants. I hope it was his pants...

Anyway, I realised that he hadn't actually changed out of his clothes that me fell asleep in yesterday.

I walked back to the bed and yanked back the covers. I got a weak complaint back but I ignored it. I was right, he was still wearing his jeans belt and shirt, I must have missed it before.

"You've been wearing _jeans_ in bed? That can't be comfortable."

I moved to his cupboard and pulled out a pair of checkered flannelette pajamas.

"Here." I handed him the pajamas "I'll go in the bathroom while you change. I'll come out in five minutes."

I lay down on the cool tiles of the floor and just breathed. It was calming to just lay down and strangely enough I almost fell asleep. After a few more deep breaths I yanked my self off the floor and lasted at the door for the sounds of Edward changing. When the noises ended, I when to open the door but I caught my reflection in the mirror. I looked terrible, my hair was a mess, my skin was pale and my right cheek was red from laying on the cold tiles.

I looked down and avoided the looking at the mirror again on my way out.

Edward looked just as grumpy as be was before I left him. He was sitting up but with the covers pulled all the way up to his armpits. I saw his shoulders were bare and I guess he decided to forgo the pajama shirt.

I ignored his glare as I walked over to the bedside table and pressed the button I had only used once before when Edward asked me to call for painkillers.

Very soon there was a knock on the door and once again I was impressed at how fast those girls could move.

It was Bree again and I smiled widely at her. She gave me a timid smile in return.

"Hey! Look I'm sorry to call you like this but Edward's sick and I need some stuff."

"Oh no Bella, don't worry! It's kind of... um... my job"

I cringed just as much as Bree when she said the word "job".

I closed the door as much as I could while still being able to stick my head out the door.

"Um, yeah, would you be able to get me some soup and some tissues?"

"Oh sure Bella! Everyone's glad to help you," she looked around them leaned in closer and whispered in my ear "I think it's just because really they don't want to have to deal with a sick Edward. We've _all_ been there."

I laughed and matched my volume to her's "Yes, he is a bit of a handful. Speaking of the other girls, how are they doing? Just quietly, I'm glad it was you and not Lauren or Jessica that got sent up here."

"Oh they're all great! Angela worries about you a lot, she was the one who sent me here. It was going to be Jessica but Angela conveniently mentioned that Jessica still hasn't cleaned Master Jasper's bathroom yet!" Bree gave me a cheeky smile. "Also everyone knew she just wanted to get here to get some gossip, not that Angela is much better. She'll want me to give her a full report on how you're looking! Of course _she _won't spread the information around like Jessica would with the STI's she probably has..." Bree's gasped and covered her mouth like she only just realised what she said.

"Oh I'm sorry! When I start making hurtful remarks about other people, it's time for me to leave. I'll be right back with the soup as tissues."

She smiles then dashed off down the hallway.

When I shut the door I saw Edward squinting at me. "That was an awful long conversation." he said accusingly.

"Oh hush. It was 5 minutes long and it's to get things to help you."

I was shocked at how I had spoken to him but I tried to hide my shock. Maybe it was seeing him look so helpless that gave me confidence...

Edward groan and rubbed his chest.

"What's wrong?"

He glared at me then reluctantly said "My chest hurts."

"Well I've sent for some soup for you, my mother always told me it was good for thinning the phlegm and mucus when you were sick. Then again she could have just been saying that because that was the only time I would eat her god-awful soup."

Again I was shocked at how open I was. I mentally berated myself and made myself promise to be more careful.

"Anyway, do you have a computer I could use? I mean, it would be a lot easier to help you if I actually knew how to treat this." I waved in his general direction.

He glared at me for so long I was about to just say "forget it!" when he pointed to a draw in his desk.

I opened it and pulled out a black laptop.

"I want to watch you use it though, who know's what you could be doing!"

I rolled my eyes. What did he think I was going to do? Look at porn?

There was a knock at the door and I went to answer it while Edward turned on the laptop in between coughing fits.

Angela stuck he head in and passed me a thermos of soup, a bowl and spoon and a box of tissues. I thanked her and she left.

I opened the thermos and poured some of the soup in the bowl. It was still very hot and I carefully placed it on Edward's lap with the spoon.

He very begrudgingly handed over the laptop to me, as he did he said "Just so you know, you have to enter a password every time you get onto the internet so don't think you can … contact the police or something when I'm asleep!"

"...alright."

I didn't know how to reply to that so I just awkwardly sat the laptop on the floor in front of me. I heard Edward slurping at his soup and I was about to yell at him when I reminded myself that I was getting too comfortable around him. Even when he was sick he would probably still snap and lock me in a room.

So instead, I opened Google and typed in "Acute Bronchitis".

**Sorry for my lateness again, guys! I'm just a really slow updater!**

**Thanks for sticking by it though! You are all so great! I appreciate it.**

**All you may have noticed the amount of spelling mistakes in the last couple of chapters, well both of my Beta's seem to have dropped of the face of the planet so I'm kind of relying on my own grammar skills... which are not great... Haha**

**So if you're willing to help, please let me know! :)**

**Thanks again guys! Please review! **

**:D xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Quick thanks to Robsten2007 on Twitter for telling me to pull my socks up and get on with a new chapter :)**

"You've been on for ages! Have you found anything yet?"

Edward was frowning next to me on the bed. I'd been so engrossed in looking for remedies that I hadn't even noticed that Edward had long finished all his soup.

I smiled sheepishly and tentatively grabbed the bowl from his lap and quickly moved away. I made a neat pile with the empty bowl and spoon next to the thermos, I doubted that Edward would let me leave for even a minute to wash the dishes so I would have to ask Angela to take them for me. I felt bad but Edward was barely letting me finish one thing before asking me to do another and hopefully Angela would understand.

There wasn't very much to clean since Edward wasn't getting out of bed and messing things up but he still kept me on my toes.

"Well, the bad news is that you can't have antibiotics because it might actually make it worse. According to the internet anyway."

I checked the laundry basket and it was empty.

"There's a lot of home remedies but I'm not sure if they work. A lot of websites say that fresh air is the best medicine..."

I gave him a pointed look. He scoffed and snuffed in further into the bed.

"Crack open a window, no way am I going outside." he said and gave the window a look of disgust.

"Well then it looks like we're going to have to try some of the other ideas then."

I called Angela over Edwards intercom on the desk, I could practically heard her reluctance to answer before she even picked up but once she knew it was me and not Edward she was more than happy to hunt down everything on my list.

I looked at the empty laundry baskets again.

"Ok, get up."

"_Excuse me?"_

I froze a a look of horror covered my face. I couldn't believe what I had just said.

"Oh! No, no! I didn't mean to be rude! I just want to wash your sheets! It will be so much nicer to lay in bed when they are clean!"

I could tell I was rambling a bit but I was just trying to get he to understand what I meant.

"Well what will I do when the sheets are being washed?"

"You can have a shower? You'll feel better after a shower then climbing into nice clean sheets."

He still looked a bit disgruntled but apparently my vision of fresh sheets was too tempting and practically dragged himself to the bathroom.

I stripped the sheets and stuffed them all into the laundry basket. Then I went hunting for some clean sheets. I searched though all the draws and cupboards until I finally found a single set of bed covers neatly folded and ironed at the very top of his wardrobe under a white dress shirt.

I hang the shirt up and pulled out the sheets. They still smelt clean so I guessed that they hadn't been there for too long.

Putting the sheets on Edward's bed was harder than I thought. His bed was huge and there is only so far that my little arms can reach. I had to run all the way around the bed to keep fixing wrinkles or ruffles. Putting the doona cover on wasn't much easier either! I was gad Edward was taking his time in the shower, I took me a good twenty minutes to put on the sheets then make the bed neatly.

I heard the shower turn off just as there was a knock on the door. Angela opened it slowly and peeked her head in. When she noticed that Edward was no where to be seen she gave me and big smile and hurried inside.

She was carrying this big bags of supplies.

"Hello Bella!" she whispered "It looks like you are preparing for war! Which might actually be close to the truth seeing as Edward is sick! We've all been there and it's not pretty! The intercom would be constantly beeping for us to bring him juice or some kind of medication. I hardly think it's fair that you have to do it n your own!"

I smiled at her. I missed seeing Angela all day and listening to her fast paced talking and rambling.

"I'm not all on my own. You're helping me a lot seeing as I'm not allowed outside this room!"

"Hmmm true. Speaking of, no more chain I see?"

We both looked over to the wall where the chain still hung from of of the silver rings on the wall.

"I think I'm suppose to still be tied up but once _he_ got sick, he wasn't gotten out of bed let alone punish me. Well physically anyway, he always finds something to grumble and yell about. It is Edward after all."

Angela nodded in agreement and started to unpack the bags.

"Oh don't worry about that! I'll do it, you've already helped enough. How are the other girls?"

I saw Angela face scrunch up in distain before the bathroom door opened and Edward walked out, still only in his pajama pants.

Angela quickly looked down mumbled a goodbye and was gone.

I blinked at how fast she was able to escape a room.

"Um, Angela just brought me some supplies to help you feel better."

He stared at me strangely then nodded and climbed into bed.

"See? Doesn't it feel good to be in nice clean sheets after a shower?"

His head whipped around and he glared at me.

"If you don't mind _Isabella_, I would actually like to get some sleep instead of listening to your mindless chatter. You can go to your room and stay there _until I_ _say so!_"

I froze in shock in his sudden hostility and change in mood. However, I quickly remembered how to move my limbs when I saw Edward's frown deepen and a look crossed his face that was so scary I never wanted to see it again.

I hurried to my "room" and shut the door quietly. Edward wanted to sleep so I knew I had to stay deathly quiet. I lay down on my disgusting thin mattress and I just stared at the blank wall until I eventually fell asleep.

When I woke up I almost burst into tears. When I was greeted with the blank dirty wall of my room I knew I'd screwed up. Everything from yesterday slammed into me the second I woke up and saw that wall. The wall I hadn't seen in nights because I'd been up, looking after Edward.

I know it seems stupid that a wall can evoke such a strong emotion from someone, but I was upset and need someone to blame, and as far as I was concerned, it was all that dirty walls fault.

I let out a shaky breath knowing what all this would mean. It would mean Edward would start punishing me again, it would mean I would have to stay silent all day, it would mean being constantly afraid I would screw up and get in trouble.

I was not liking this at all.

I felt stupid that I'd screwed everything up. Why did I have to open my big mouth and try to ease that tension. Of course there is going to be tensions he's your goddamn master for crying out loud!

I felt my chin start to wobble and I knew I'd reached the point of no return. So I just let it out. I cried. No "heart wrenching sobs" or "a single tear running down my cheek", just good old fashioned messy and very unattractive tears, shaky breaths and uncontrollably twitching chins.

I cried for how stupid I'd been to think things had gotten better, I cried for how I had ruined whatever chance I had of things getting better and I cried because of how much I wanted things to get better.

I heard a knock at the door and instantly my little pity party stopped in it's tracks, my tears stopped flowing and my chin stopping it's goddamn vibrating!

I quickly wiped the tears away just as Angela opened the door. She gave me a quick once over before looking over her shoulder and saying "You're right Master Edward, she does appear to be sick."

I looked over her shoulder and saw Edward still laying in bed staring at me with distaste.

"Sick?" I asked.

"Well, yes. I mean why else would you be sniffling and have puffy eyes?"

I looked at the ground and stayed silent. I didn't want them all to know I had just been crying.

"I'll take her right away from you now, Master Edward."

"Away?"

Angela turned towards me with a look of alarm. "Yes, Bella." she said sternly.

"But he's sick as well so why does it matter?"

Angela's eyes widened and she grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out of my room and didn't stop until she had pushed me out of the door.

"I'll send your next servant right up, sir." she said before shutting the door.

"Are you crazy? Do you _want_ him to kill you?"

She started walking down the hallway and I followed her.

"It's not my fault no one tells me what's going on around here!"

"Edward sent a message to us to have you replaced as you were sick and could no tend to him if you were sick yourself."

"But I feel fine!"

Angela raised an eyebrow and looked at m up and down.

"Well you should know by now it doesn't matter what _you_ want. He could say we wants you replaced because you don't have the right shaped ears and we'd have to do it."

"Well, who's replacing me then?"

Angela opened the door to the slave's common area and took me to the showers.

"Jessica."

"_Jessica!_"

"Shh! Yes, and there's nothing you can do about it so calm down! Why don't you take a shower. It must be a nice idea after trying to wash your self with a damn face washer while being a prisoner in Edward's room."

I _was_ a good idea but I still couldn't get over the fact that out of all the people to replace me with they sent Jessica. Did he ask for her?

After I had showered, Angela handed me some toast and told me to eat it quickly because we were already behind. She then handed me some huge, thick gloves and an apron.

"Here, you'll need these."

"Why? Am I cooking something explosive?"

"Ha ha, very funny. The gloves are from Edward, the apron is from me. Do you know how hard it is to get grass stains out of a white dress?"

"Angela, you're not making sense again."

"Edward wants you to be working in the gardens until further notice."

"Why?"

"Apparently vitamin D from the sun is a good – and cheep – way to cure illness."

"So these giant gloves are for...?"

"You'll be pruning the roses. Those bushes are damn spiky."

"Well, thanks Angela. I'll guess I'll see you at dinner then."

She gave me a hug, which caught me slightly off guard.

"I'm just so glad your not stuck with that awful man anymore!"

She pulled back, gave me a pat on the shoulder and left.

I headed outside and went searching for the gardening crew. Because of this mornings events I was late, so I had no idea where I would find them. The gardens where _huge_ and I didn't want to look like I was skipping out on my duties, so I hurried and tried to look like I had a purpose so none of the masters would question me.

I found a gardening shed and figured that was my best bet. I opened the door and saw three sets of eyes turn to face me. No one spoke so I stuttered out; "Um... I'm looking for the gardeners..."

"Yeah, that's us."

They looked at me apprehensively.

"Oh, ok. Well, I've suppose to help you guys now..."

The three guys shared a look and thats when it dawned on me. They were all men. What was Edward doing to me?

**If you are reading this that means you are absolutely amazing because you waited a ridiculously long amount of time for this new chapter. **

**I'm so sorry! It really does blow me away though that you haven't all given up on me!**

**You are all the best.**

**Please review!**

**:)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry, sorry sorry! I'm not dead, just busy.**

**Thank you to whoever's still reading this, you're a gem :)**

**Also, just quickly, I'm so surprised at how many of you jumped to the conclusion of Bella being raped! They will be no rape scenes in any of my stories EVER :)**

Sam POV

She burst in without any warning at all, then froze when she saw us like she wasn't expecting us to be there. An awkward silence fell over us and since no one else was making a move, it looked like it was up to me to end it.

"So you're Isabella then, I guess?"

She blinked a few times before she finally seemed to register that I had even spoken.

"Oh, um, yes, but I prefer Bella."

"Sorry, Edward only called yo-"

"Edward only calls me Isabella because I'm too scared he'll whack me over the head if I tell him otherwise."

Mike took this as his chance to finally open that big mouth of his and said "Hey, well you must have done something wrong if you ended up here."

Bella dropped her gaze to the ground.

"Shut it, Mike" Seth glared over at Mike. Seth had _never_ liked Mike.

"So this is Mike and Seth" I said pointing to each "and I'm Sam." I said before another awkward silence could form again.

"Oh, hi."

"Your bed will be in the same shed as all of us. I hope you don't mind but Edward likes to keep all the "departments" of slaves separate and since we've never had a girl gardener before it hasn't been a problem. Seth and I hung up a sheet before you came so you can have a_ little_ privacy. We wouldn't look anyway, we swear."

"Hey! No promises!" Mike said nodding his head with a cocky grin.

"Shut _up_, Mike!" Mike stopped however after Seth said this.

I gave Mike a glare of my own before speaking again. If he was going to be like this the whole time Bella was here, he could sleep outside.

"It's actually lucky you're here. Normally we don't do much except upkeep on the gardens, this takes all three of us because the garden is so big. But recently, Mr Edward decided he wanted a whole new water feature, so we'll all be working hard to keep the gardens clean _and_ build this giant thing. So, I hope you like digging."

"Digging? I thought I was just going to be pruning roses?"

"Are you kidding?" There goes Mike and his mouth again "Edward is so anal about his roses that he would probably have a heart attack if you even bruised one of the petals! Let alone not prune them the "right way""

"_Anyway Mike,_ I've got to start getting all this set up so Mike and Seth will show you your new bed and I'll meet you all back here when your done."

They all nodded and left.

I let out all the air that seemed to be trapped in my chest during that whole conversation. I'm not going to lie, it was a huge shock to have your boss – master, whatever – come to you for a _personal_ favor. Especially when the word going around was that he was sick. Now, me and Edward had never really been buddy-buddy, so I don't know what made him think of me. Especially if the idea he had in mind meant that his young and attractive personal slave would be living with 3 men for the foreseeable future.

I had a bad feeling about the whole thing and I have no idea _what _he was thinking that made him believe it was the right thing to do. But I think does believe that. That it was the right thing to do, I mean.

I mean, come on, I've spoken to this guy for about 10 seconds in my whole life, but there was just something about the way he spoke his parting line. He kind of stumbled and mumbled and eventually ended up with "Just... make sure she's ok...ok?"

Who am I to challenge authority?

BellaPOV

For the first 10 minutes of my new "job", I think I just had a constant stream of "fuckfuckfuckfuck" playing over and over in the back of my head. Everything was happening so _fast_. Before I knew it they were all ushering me to a shed and passing me some old pants and a shirt to change into because I "must be crazy if I think I'm going to wear that!". I have to admit though, white was not a good color to work in.

I spent the rest of the day listening to orders and trying not to screw up too much. Still, it was easy to tell that I wasn't doing half the work of the others. I don't think they minded though, I think they understood that I had the upper body strength of a carrot.

This doesn't mean that I didn't work up a sweat. We were allowed one 5 minute break in the middle of the day and boy did I enjoy it. I almost groaned when Seth offered to show me some of the other jobs. Seth told me we were going to rake the leaves around the front of the house. I tell you, it's almost it's own journey just walking _around_ that giant thing of a house.

We set to work quickly. I was actually kind of glad they gave me a job I could be _useful_ at, something where I was just as fast as the others. Seth was chattering on most of the time, I think it was just nerves. It was nice though, he seemed pretty friendly. I'm not too sure how I'll be with that Mike guy though.

Anyway, just as I was walking over to Seth I noticed a movement in the window. I look over but only see the swaying of a curtain falling shut.

I study the building for a moment trying to match the windows on the outside to the poor map in my head of the inside of the house. I got confused though and couldn't quite figure out witch room it was, I didn't want Seth to think I was slacking off so I quickly went back to helping him rake the leaves in a pile.

That stupid voice in my head kept telling me it was Edward's window and I just kept telling it that I only _wanted_ it to be Edward's window.

Now why in hell would I want that?

**I know, it's short :(**

**Also, if you haven't already noticed from the poor grammar and overuse of italics, I don't have a Beta anymore... I don't think. They kind of just stopped sending it back, so I don't know, I don't know.**

**If you're interested, please let me know. Well, at least with my updating rate you'll know you only have to do it every once and a while. ;)**

**You are all amazing! :D Thankyouthankyouthankyou**


End file.
